


Silas High

by TravellingCreampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingCreampuff/pseuds/TravellingCreampuff
Summary: For Carmilla and Laura, the last year of high school was the best, they finally admit their feelings and get together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thanks and shout out to movingearths on Tumblr, who graciously gave me their permission to describe one of my favourite fan arts of Hollstein.

It’s a Monday morning a steady flow of dim light slips through Laura Hollis’ curtains as the sun begins to rise. Slowly birds start chirping away in the trees. The sunlight catching the morning dew on the grass making the ground lightly shine.

An alarm sounds off somewhere in the distance, then begins to get louder and louder as Laura begins to wake up for school. She climbs out of bed and not as happy as she usually is. Laura goes into the bathroom and performs her normal routine of brushing her teeth and having a shower, before going downstairs to make herself breakfast before getting dressed. Today she decided on pancakes, she prepares the mixture quickly and cooks up two platefuls. Taking both plates up the stairs, she knocks on her father’s bedroom door before walking in. placing the plates down she sits on the edge of the bed and nudges her father awake.

“Morning dad I made you pancakes for breakfast.”

“Aww thanks Pumpkin’ my favourite.” He sits up and kisses his daughter on her forehead. 

Laura hands over a plate to her father and they ate breakfast.

“Are you looking forward to school today?”

“Yeah sort of.”

“You don’t sound happy what’s going on? Are you being bullied? I will come down and talk to the dean if you need me to.”

“Dad, calm down okay, its nothing like that.”

“What is it then sweetie? You know you can tell me anything.”

“It’s just this girl who is in almost all of my classes. She’s infuriating and she teases me in a flirty way and I just can’t stop thinking   
about her.” Laura sighs. “At least we are friends though kind of.”

“Aw I’m sure she likes you as well you did say she flirts with you right.”

“But that’s just the thing. She doesn’t have any friends we just hang out in before and after school and sometimes during the break and she says hi to me when she passes, but whenever I see her with someone she is always flirting with them and it’s always a different person each time.”

“She sounds like a player Laur. Don’t get caught up in that.”

“But the thing is dad. There is more to her then that I know it, but she hardly ever shows it.” Laura huffs. “I better get ready for   
school, make sure you catch a criminal today, I ironed your uniform last night and it’s hanging up in the bathroom. Bye dad.” And with that she left after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She went in to her bedroom and searched through her wardrobe for something to wear. Picking out a white tank top, a red and black plaid top and black skinny jeans, she took her phone off charge and put it in her back pocket, went downstairs picked up her keys, bag and grabbed her jacket off the hook as she went out the front door. 

Once outside she went and unchained her push bike and rode to school. She arrived half an hour early. So she rode in to the Paville and chained her bike to a tree. Carmilla and Will were already there. She wondered why they were always the first ones to arrive, Carmilla didn’t particularly like school and didn’t seem the type to get up early. Laura stood a little away from the siblings as she never knew how Carmilla would react to her approaching first so she sat upon the fallen tree and waited for her friends, she chanced a glance towards Will and Carmilla and it looks like they are having an argument.

“I swear to god William if you say another thing I’m going to punch you in that pretty little face of yours.” And she huffs off walking towards Laura. “Hey cupcake why are you here early?”

“Uh hey Carm I just uh ride my bike so I usually leave early as I uh have nothing else to do.” Laura responds nervously.

Carmilla smirks at her and then her face becomes expressionless as she sees that Will has approached. “Listen Kitty I’m sorry for   
teasing you so much but as your little brother it is my duty to annoy you.” 

Carmilla stands up and advances towards him and he visibly gulps at the death stare she is sending him. She lunges at him and grips him in a headlock and rubs her knuckles across his head and she laughs. “I totally had you there willy boy.” She releases his hold on him and whispers into his ear as she gave him a hug so Laura couldn’t hear. “Say anything about this in front of Laura and I really won’t hesitate to follow up on breaking you.”

He Laughs and pats her on the back “Okay Kitty.”  
Laura sat there and watched the entire exchange between the siblings and couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she watched Carmilla playing with her brother when Laura finally caught Carmilla eyes she saw how the brunette’s body language quickly slipped back into hardness and a smirk replaced the warm smile. Danny walked in and sat down next to Laura and Carmilla’s body language became even harder.

“Hey Hollis, how’s it going?”

“Hey Danny I’m okay how are you?”

“Yeah I’m good.”  
Carmilla sat down on the other side of Laura so she didn’t have to look at the giant redhead and she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she turned to look at Laura who was already looking at her and a blush slowly crept up the girl’s cheek. “Want one cupcake?” Carmilla asked with a cigarette between her lips tilting the pack towards Laura.

“Thanks.” Laura said as she took one from the pack. Camilla sparked her one up and the held the flame towards Laura so she could light hers, the blush on Laura’s cheeks reddened more. Lafontaine and Perry came through the opening in the bush hand in hand with Kirsch following a little way behind. 

“Hey Laf, hey Perr.” Laura greeted them. Laf smirked at Laura when she saw Carmilla and Laura sat side by side, and Perry nudged them in the ribs.

“Hey L. Can I chat to you like over there?” They said pointing their thumb over their shoulder and gesturing to the open field.

“Sure.” Laura quickly looked at Carmilla before jumping up and rushing into the open field with Laf following and Perry behind them. “What do you need Laf?”

“So… You and Mistress of snark were looking pretty cosy back there. Want to tell us what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on Laf, we are friends sort of.” Laura says as her blush comes back.

“Oh come on Frosh we all know you have feelings for her.”

“WHAT!” Laura squeaks. “I do not.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that, but I see the way you look at her. Just admit it we are you best friends isn’t that right Perr?”

“Yes, Lafontaine we are her best friends and it’s up to Laura to admit that she has a thing for Carmilla when she is ready.”

“Not you as well Perr.” Laura says with a huff and casually looks over their shoulders to see Carmilla.

“Right sorry Laura sweetie but it is really obvious.” Perry says defending herself.

“Wait. Do you think she knows?”

“So you do have a thing for her?” Laf asks excitement written over their face.

“Yes okay I do like her a lot but I don’t want her to know it’s embarrassing.”

“Why do you think it is embarrassing?”

“Because have you seen some of the girls she has been with, I’m not her type.”

“But she totally has a ...” Laf was suddenly cut off when Perry elbowed them in the ribs. “Ow okay Perr harsh.”

“Right sorry sweetie let go.” And with that they both walk off.  
Laura stood there looking seriously confused, so she sits down on the grass and then lays down.

‘What the hell was that? Why are they both so confusing. Can I just go home and pretend none of this happened ugh?’   
Laura’s thoughts were interrupted when she feels someone nudge her with their foot and sits down next to her; she opens her eyes to see Carmilla.

‘Oh perfect just what I needed the most beautiful girl who will never be interested in me come and sit with me.’

“You okay there Cupcake?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

“You don’t seem okay.”

“It’s nothing just forget it.” Laura stood up and walked away. She couldn’t deal with her feelings after admitting them to two of her friends. 

“Hey Laura wait.” Carmilla called as she got up and chased Laura.   
Danny watched the exchange and she saw Laura get up and walk away from Carmilla looking upset and now Danny was mad at the girl for upsetting Laura and then her anger boils when she notices Carmilla chasing after Laura so she walks over to them.

“Hey Elvira leave her alone.” Danny says with a threating glare.

“Fuck off Xena I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“Well she looks upset with you so just back off.” Danny says 

Laura watched the exchange and it looked as though Danny was about to shove Carmilla so she interjected before anything could happen. “Danny stop Carmilla didn’t do anything I’m just tired. I forgot to make coffee this morning and I’m going to get some from the café so bye.” She huffed and walked off.

She walked into the café and grabbed herself a coffee and sat down at one of the tables, she checked the time on her phone and   
noticed she had ten minutes until her first class so she scrolled through her Tumblr for five before walking to class. She stood outside the English classroom for a few seconds, then walked in and took her seat, a few minutes Carmilla walked in and sat down next to her. 

“Hey are you feeling better after your coffee?” Carmilla asked without looking at Laura.

“Yeah.” She kept looking at Carmilla out of her peripheral vision, hoping the girl didn’t notice and if she did, she didn’t make a comment on it. 

“Miss Hollis?” Laura’s attention snapped to the teacher and Carmilla looked to her. “In Romeo and Juliet the play starts with the Montague’s and Capulet’s fighting in the streets of Verona. Who started the brawl?”

“Uh I don’t remember sir.” Laura sunk into her chair.

“Sir I believe it was the servants who started the brawl because they were arguing over who served the better house.” Carmilla answered the question without taking her eyes off Laura.

“Thank you Miss Karnstein.” 

Laura looked over to Carmilla to see her looking at her with a smirk and a hint of red in her cheeks, as casually as she could she took her eyes away from Laura and leaned back in her chair focusing on tracing patterns on the ceiling.  
When class ended Carmilla was up first and out the door trying to avoid getting caught up in the sea of kids. She made her way behind the building of her next class and waited it out until all the rush had died down, she had to mentally prepare herself as today was the day she had all classes with Laura and they always sat next to each other. Being in such close proximity with the ball of sunshine was not helping with this crush she had. 

‘Ugh’ she groaned to herself. ‘Laura would never go for someone like me.’ She pushed herself off the wall and stalked to her math lesson.

She walked in to the class accidently slamming the door open and she grimaced at it. “Sorry total accident.” She mumbled as she walked past the teacher and took her seat beside Laura.

They sat in silence. Carmilla took out her book and began drawing, and Laura looking over occasionally. As the class went on Laura lost interest in the class and more interested in Carmilla’s drawing of a black panther prowling through the woods at night with the stars and moon. Carmilla doesn’t say anything when she notices Laura watching her as she draws, she does the finishing touches a few minutes before the bell goes and slides it over to Laura.

“Are you coming to the field Cupcake?”

“Uh yeah, I said I would meet Kirsch outside his math class. If you uh wanted to walk with us you could.” Laura suggested shyly.

“Sure why not.”

They walked out the classroom and down the hall and saw kirsch waiting outside his classroom with Danny. Carmilla rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself before walking behind them.   
Kirsch and Danny got into an argument so Laura dropped back to walk next to Carmilla. They continued to walk silently until they went to the far corner of the field where Lafontaine and Perry were waiting for them. 

“Either of you ginger twins seen Will?” Carmilla asked.

“No.” Perry answered.

Carmilla pulled out her phone and called her brother. 

‘Kitty what can I do for you?’

“Where are you, you little shit?”

‘I’m with mother I won’t be long.’

“Well hurry up I’m stuck with the dimwit squad thought you would already be here already.”

‘Okay Kitty I’m on my way save me a spot.’

“Don’t I always?” and with that she hung up the phone and laid down. Watching the clouds move in the sky.

“Hey fang face if you don’t like us you could always fuck off elsewhere.” Danny said.

“Actually Cujo it’s just you I can’t stand. The rest of you are somewhat tolerable.”

“Aw Carmilla that’s the nicest thing you have said to us.” Lafontaine said.

“Yeah well don’t get used to it.” She propped herself up on her elbows and saw Will jogging towards them, he didn’t stop but he slowed down and tackled Carmilla until they were rolling around and fighting. Eventually Carmilla pinned him down.  
He slapped the ground. “Okay Kitty you can let go now you win.”

She released his hold on him and tapped him on the back. “You’re getting better Willy boy.” She chanced a quick glance at Laura who was watching her with a smile but quickly averted her eyes and finding interest in a leaf. 

“So Kitty what class do you have next?”

“Uh double history I think.”

“Damn that sucks for you. What topic are you on?”

“Don’t know I don’t pay attention.”

“We are about learn about the Sandakan death march’s and the prisoners of war we are starting on it today the teacher mentioned last lesson and I looked into it and it is pretty interesting.” Laura told Will. 

“Thanks Laura, you better pay attention Kitty I want to hear about this.”

“Whatever Willy Boy. Well we should get going, you coming creampuff.” Carmilla stands up and offers her hand for Laura to take. Laura regarded it for a moment but took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet quickly. 

“Bye everyone.” Laura said   
The walked in silence for a few minutes Carmilla had her hands shoved into the pockets of her leather jacket and her hand was playing with a lighter, she had to occupy her hands she was just itching to reach out and tuck the fallen strand of her behind Laura’s ear.

“So Kirsch’s parents are going away this weekend and he is having a party, are you going to be there?” Laura asked.

“I don’t think so not really the partying type, it all depends on how this week goes and whether or not I will need a few drinks, or if Willy boy hounds me until I say yes who knows.” 

“Okay cool.”

“Did you want me to come?” Carmilla asked in a teasing tone.  
Laura heavily blushed before responding. “I uh… Yeah. I would like to see what kind of prank you and Will would pull.”

“Well there is one I want to try which might be better at a party. I might just be there Cupcake.”

“Hmm well I look forward to this prank if you show up.”   
They arrived at the classroom and Carmilla took the door handle and opened the door for Laura to walk in first.

“Thanks Carm.” Laura smiles at her and Carmilla blatantly checked out Laura’s arse and smiled to herself.  
They walked to the back of the classroom and took their seats. Carmilla pops her feet up on the desk and pulls out her sketch book and began drawing. She started off by drawing again a faint line horizontally a quarter of the way down the page. She then drew the moon and the stars and then the beginning of mountains but the class had filled up with the rest of the students and the teacher was making her way towards Carmilla.

“Miss Karnstein you better put that away before I take it away and rip it up.”

“If you rip it up I will have you fired so fucking fast you won’t know what hit you.”

“Excuse me young lady who do you think you are to talk to me like that.” The teacher said as she reached for Carmilla’s drawing.  
Carmilla pulled the drawing out of the teachers reach stood up and looked her dead in the eyes. “The Dean’s daughter, that’s who.”  
The teacher’s face dropped, her eyes widen and her jaw clenches. “What?”

“You heard me newbie, I know you been here for only a few weeks but you are by far the most annoying teacher I have ever met and my patience is wearing thin, and I am just itching to tell my Mother about the way you treat your students.”

“Very well Miss Karnstein, please take a seat, I apologise.” The teacher walked away 

Luckily the exchange was a quiet one and no one was paying attention so no one knows of her relationship with the Dean. She sat down in her chair and looked at Laura who was looking at her with her mouth open, of course Laura would be listening in.

“Close your mouth cutie you’re letting the flies in.” Carmilla said with a roll of her eyes.

Laura snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. “You’re the Deans daughter?”

“Yes can we move on now please?”

“Yeah sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t tell anyone please.”

“I won’t you can trust me.”

Carmilla lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “I don’t trust you and you wouldn’t have ever found out if that stupid teacher wasn’t such a   
bitch.”  
Laura looked confused. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone except for William; it’s just the way I am. Don’t take it personally.” Carmilla returned her attention to the teacher and actually got on with most of her work.

Carmilla eventually gave up on paying attention to the teacher thinking she has retained enough information for one lesson. She goes back to the drawing, she finished off the mountains and making them covered in snow. Next she colours in the line making it look like a wall. Next she draws a floor and its beginning to look like a roof of a building. Next she drew a blanket and some pillows, then a female wearing all black leaning back and propped up on her elbows, there was a female on her hands and knees, one arm was over the woman lying down and leaning over her slightly and their lips were pressed together. And two glasses of champagne stood beside them forgotten.

Carmilla feels Laura looking at her and does her best to cover the drawing. It’s slightly embarrassing that Carmilla basically drew them on the first date she would take Laura if she got the chance; she doesn’t want Laura to notice that it’s them.   
The bell rang signalling lunch time so Carmilla shoves the drawing into her backpack along with her pencils, and walks to the canteen with Laura next to her. 

“Thanks for the drawing of the panther from this morning. You’re very talented.”

“Thanks.”

“What were you drawing just now?”

They arrived at the café and Carmilla picked up a chicken wrap and a red apple, the she went over to the coffee machine and got a black coffee. Laura picked up a salad and water

“Nothing of any interest just some doodles.”

“Okay.” Laura knew the girl was lying it didn’t look like just doodles even though she couldn’t tell what it was, but she didn’t press the girl on it   
They walked up to the field chatting about anything and nothing; they sat where they did earlier and began their lunch while they waited for the others, they were sat kind of close to each other when Will showed up and gave Carmilla a knowing look and she sent him a death glare in response. Carmilla and Will sat there throwing insults at each other for a few minutes when Perry and Laf showed up.

“Hi Laura how are you?” Perry asked

“I’m fine. How are you? How was class?”

“Oh you know Danny and Kirsch spent most of it arguing I really do not know how they keep it up.”

“Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.” Carmilla Leers when she notices Danny walking towards them with Kirsch behind her and they were arguing.

“Why do you hate her so much Carm?” Laura’s eyes widen at the nickname not meaning to say it.  
Carmilla doesn’t say anything about the nickname. “She is just really annoying and thinks she is a know it all that’s why I don’t like her and she picks on Kirsch for anything the Poor guy says.”

“Honestly Kirsch do you ever think about what you say? you sound so freaking dumb. How have you made it this far without being held up?” everyone could hear what Danny was saying.

“See what I mean that was just horrible.” Carmilla say dryly 

“Kirsch seriously please stop talking listening to you is making me feel like I’m losing IQ points.” Danny said when they had actually   
arrived.

Kirsch’s face dropped and he looked so sad. “Hey everyone.” He said quietly.

“Jeez Danny, that was pretty harsh.” Laf said 

Now that Laura didn’t have feelings for Danny she had begun to notice that Danny had a bit of a mean streak when it came to Kirsch and Carmilla. “Yeah Danny I have to agree.” Laura said. 

Carmilla just smirked and was trying to hold it back, and Danny noticed

“What’s with the look Drusilla? Got something you want to say to me?” Danny’s blood was boiling at this point.

“Not a thing Danny long legs.” Carmilla said as she stood up to stretch her back as, she went to sit back down Danny strode over to her and pushed her over, no one was expecting what happened next Carmilla continued to roll back and onto her feet and got into a fighting stance. “Come on Stretch show your friends what you’re really like.”

Danny lunged forward to grab Carmilla but the shorter girl dodged with ease and tripped Danny over. The tall girl quickly got to her feet and went to swing for Carmilla but she brought her arm up effectively stopping it and with her other hand she grabbed Danny’s forearm tugging her attacker forward and elbowing her on the bicep nudging her closer to the ground and then quickly placed her hand between Danny’s shoulder blades and pushed her forward until she was face down on the grass with a hand pinned behind her back.

“Holy shit Carmilla.” Lafontain breathed out 

“OH MY. OH NO. TEACHER ON THE WAY” Perry shouted 

“Kitty the screeching Harpy is right, the lady that looks a bit like an owl is on her way over here and she looks pissed.”

“That was so hot.” Laura whispered to herself.

Lafontain had heard what she said and they burst out Laughing “Holy shit Frosh is that all you’re going to say.” Their eyes began to water because they were laughing so hard.

“What is the meaning of this entire ruckus?” the teacher yells at them all. Which suddenly turned into everyone shouting over each other. “SILENCE.” The creepy owl look alike shouted at them again. “All of you have detention with me this Saturday no arguments. 

Now go to class” They all let out an annoyed groan as the teacher walked away.

“Good going mistress of the snark you got us all detention.” Danny glowers at Carmilla

“Seriously Danny what the hell has gotten into you? Carmilla didn’t even do anything. I think you need to see someone about your anger.” Laura snaps at Danny then she grabs Carmilla’s hand and walks off. 

“Cupcake, where are you taking me?”

“Away from Danny, I’m so fed up of the way she treats you, you didn’t even do anything and then attacks you then she loses and then blames you for detention when all you did was defend yourself, you don’t deserve that.” Laura takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I can’t believe I dated her.”

“Hmmm. Let’s go somewhere.” Carmilla suggests pulling Laura along they were still kind of awkwardly holding hand and neither seemed to realise.”

“Where are we going?” Laura asked as they walk down the road that was in their school that went towards the exit.

“Skipping cupcake, come on” They got to the gate and Carmilla punched in a number that opens the gate and they walked out.”

“How do you know the number?”

“My mum is the Dean.”

“Oh yeah.”

They turned left once the excited the school grounds and entered the Paville and into the open field. They laid down in silence for a while as they watched the sky above them. They stayed that way until the end of the day and then their friends joined them while they waited for their rides home. Laura got on her bike and went straight home.


	2. Chapter 2

The following two days went pretty much the same. Laura and Carmilla in the same classes with occasionally a few of their friends, it was always usually a disaster when Carmilla and Danny were in class together.

But this Thursday morning was different. Laura’s alarm rings waking her up from her sleep. Not that she got a lot of it, she spent most of the night thinking about her mum, today marks three years since her passing.

Laura reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and did her morning routine but slower, she went downstairs made her dad some toast and took it up to him whilst hers was cooking.

She didn’t bother knocking this morning. “Dad wake up here’s some toast.” She nudged him until he woke up and showed him the plate and then left, as she walked out she heard him sigh.

Back downstairs she buttered her toast and took it upstairs to get dressed. Today she wore whatever she grabbed onto, put her trainers on picked up her phone and keys and left without picking up her bag or a jacket and took off on the bike.

Upon her arrival in the Paville, Carmilla and Will were already there as usual but Laura rode past them without so much as an acknowledgment. She locked her bike to a tree and went and slumped down against a tree.

“Uh Kitty, your crush looks a little upset.” Will noticed and nudged her.

Carmilla was watching Laura and she could feel the sadness radiating from her and it broke Carmilla’s heart to see the usual ball of sunshine look like that. “Uh what do I do?”

“Go and see if she is okay and you better go now because the talking tree is on the other side of the road and she will be there to comfort the girl if you aren’t, so go.” Will pushed Carmilla into the direction of the girl sitting against a tree.

Carmilla slowly walked to the girl but eventually picked up the pace when she felt confident enough to do so. She arrived and stopped in front of Laura for a few seconds before moving to sit next to her, neither said anything for a while, they sat there in companionable silence. Until Carmilla moved her leg and nudged Laura to get the girls attention and offered her a warm smile. “Hey Laura, I know I’m not so good with the feelings thing, but if you wanted to talk, I’ll listen.”

“Thanks Carm.”

“I mean it cupcake, don’t tell anyone but I care about you and the rest of the dimwit squad, minus Danny.”

“You really don’t like her do you?”

“Sorry cupcake.”

“Well I guess not everyone can get along.”

“So do you want to tell me why you’re sad?”

Laura doesn’t say anything for a few moments, she takes a deep breath. “My mum died three years ago today.” She says blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill.

“Hey come here hug time.”

“Seriously? you never hug anyone.” Laura says regarding the girl curiously.

“Well I lost my dad when I was younger so I know what it’s like to lose someone. So are you going to let me hug you or not?”

Laura doesn’t say anything she just leans into Carmilla and the raven haired girl wraps her arm around Laura who then falls further into Carmilla finding comfort in the girl.

Carmilla rubs soothing circles on Laura’s back, Carmilla brings her knees up and Laura leans against them and wraps her arms around Carmilla’s waist and Carmilla brings her free hand to hold onto Laura’s head.

“Hey it’s a cold day why didn’t you bring a jacket?”

“I kind of went on auto pilot. I didn’t even bring my bag.”

“Here take my jacket.” Carmilla lets go of Laura to shrug the jacket off, Laura didn’t move at all so she just places it over the girl’s back like a blanket. “Do you want me to call my mum and tell her we will be late? She won’t mind and we can take as long as you need.”

“No I don’t want you to get into trouble. Let’s just go in.” Laura starts to move.

Carmilla tightens her grip on the girl. “I won’t get into trouble and neither will you. I’m going to call her okay.” Laura doesn’t say anything she just squeezes Carmilla in thanks. Carmilla digs around her bag for her phone and rings her mother.

_“Hello Carmilla what can I do for you?”_

“Listen mum, Laura Hollis and I are going to be late.”

_“Why Darling what are you up to?”_

“Nothing mum, but can you just let someone know so Laura doesn’t get into trouble or something.”

_“Of course but I want you both to come to my office when you’re in. I trust you not to skip out today Carmilla, promise you will be in.”_

“I will be in mother I promise, no later than the end of the second lesson.”

_“Okay I will see you shortly.”_

“Bye mum thanks.” Carmilla hangs up her phone puts it away and curls herself into Laura as much as she can, wishing she could hug away the girl’s heartache. Little did she know she was helping a lot more than she thought. They sat like that for a short while and Carmilla’s butt had begun to go numb, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to move. “Do you want to talk to me about your mum?”

Laura lifted her head slightly so she could talk. “My mum was my best friend. We always hung out, going into the city for the theatre and having Pizza Hut for lunch. We always cooked together, she was really funny and she was kind. She taught me so much and loved me unconditionally, when I was fourteen nearly fifteen she thought that was about the right age to tell me about boys. She was going on and on about it, I hadn’t told anyone that I was a lesbian I was just accepting it myself. My father was in the other room and he could hear the whole conversation. I was getting really embarrassed so I just went mum I’m a lesbian and at the same time both parents Laughed my dad shouted to my mum you owe me a fifty. I was left shocked, she pulled me in for a hug and said thank god at least you won’t get pregnant, she was so fantastic about it I honestly don’t know why I was so worried about it. She was also one of the kindest people I knew saw the good in everyone and always doing something to help others.” She was silent for a moment before whispering. “I really miss her Carm, I really miss her.” She began to cry again.

Carmilla pulled the crying girl closer to her and squeezed her and held onto her tightly. She runs her hand through Laura’s hair in an attempt to comfort her. “I wish there was more I could do for you Laura.” Carmilla says as she absentmindedly leaned down to give Laura a gentle kiss on the back of her head.

“You have done plenty Carm thank you.”

Carmilla checked the time and realised it was almost the end of the first class. “Do you feel up to going into school and get a coffee, my mother wants to see us both, I will cover for you don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Laura sits up and Carmilla immediately misses the warmth of the other girl.

“Put the jacket on properly, I don’t want you getting cold.”

“But you’re going to get cold.”

“I like the cold and besides I left a jacket in my mum’s office a little while ago.”

Carmilla stood up and offered her hand to Laura and pulled her up quickly and due to Laura sitting down for so long she got pins and needles in her legs and stumbled into Carmilla. Carmilla chuckled slightly at the girl and tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. With the hand that wasn’t holding Laura’s. They walked into school still holding hands and headed for the café Laura got herself a hot chocolate and Carmilla got a black coffee. They drank their drinks threw the cups into the bin and walked to the dean’s office still holding hands. Carmilla knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed when they both heard a muffled “Come in.”

 Carmilla opened the door and stepped in first. Normally she would let Laura go first but considering she insisted they were too turn up late.

“Hello dear, hello Laura, come and take a seat both of you.” The girls sat down in the comfortable chairs. “Do I get a reason as to why you are late?”

Carmilla went to speak but before she could say anything Laura spoke up first. “I’m so sorry Dean Morgan it’s my fault we are late.” Laura took in a deep breath before continuing. “My mother died three years ago today, and I never really handle this day very well.”

“I noticed something was wrong with Laura when she arrived this morning so I went over and got her to talk to me, so I insisted that we come in when Laura felt a bit better.” Carmilla spoke up.

“Not a problem at all neither of you are in trouble I just wanted to make sure that you were both okay.” The dean takes a few seconds to look between the two girls as she notices them glancing at each other during the conversation and can see the care in her daughters eyes. “Well that will be all but Carmilla I expect you to look after Laura today. Laura if things become too much for you tell Carmilla and you can take a break, if this happens text me and I will contact your teacher and tell them I have requested to see both of you, but you don’t need to come here, just go where you feel comfortable okay?”

“Yes mother thank you.” Carmilla stands up and goes around the desk to give her mother a hug.

The Dean whispers into Carmilla’s ear “Tell the girl how you feel sweetheart; the two of you would be good for each other.”

“I can’t mother, she doesn’t feel the same and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.” Carmilla pulls back and walks towards Laura and offered her hand. “Come on cupcake let’s get to class.”

“Bye girl’s the dean calls out

“Bye Dean Morgan, thank you for being so understanding.”

The girls walked to their next lesson still holding hands. They stood outside the science classroom waiting for the teacher to tell them to come in. Danny and Laf were also in this class so it was going to be interesting. Carmilla hoped it would be a good distraction and take Laura’s mind off of her mum. Laura was stood leaning against the wall on her side facing Carmilla, so Carmilla took up the same position.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” Carmilla asked looking at Laura trying to figure how she felt.

“Still sad, it won’t go away today.” Laura avoided looking at Carmilla too much.

Carmilla stepped closer to Laura and rested her forehead against hers and closed her eyes. “Just remember what my mother said, if it gets too much let me know and I will get you out of there. Do any of your other friends know what today means for you?”

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck to pull her in for a hug “No, they know she is gone but don’t know what today is.”

“Okay cupcake.”

According to both of them the whole world had just disappeared and it was just them. Carmilla tightened her hold on Laura and her feelings multiplied tenfold in that moment. Suddenly they were interrupted and dragged back into reality by a loud cough. They both turned to see Danny and Lafontaine standing there watching them.

“Are you okay Laura.” Laf asks when they notice Laura’s bloodshot and puffy eyes.

“Yeah, I’m just having a bad day.” Laura offers them a smile but it was still a sad one. Laura noticed Danny looking at Carmilla with an angry scowl on her face which Carmilla just scoffed at and took Laura’s hand in hers again offering her more comfort.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Danny offered when she put her attention towards Laura.

“No, I’m all talked out on the subject, Carmilla has been great and listened to me.” She turned to Carmilla. “Thank you Carm, it means a lot.”

“Not a problem cupcake, I understand what it’s like.”

The teacher came out of the class room signalling the students to enter the class. Carmilla tightened her hold on Laura and they walked into the class and straight for the back. Danny and Laf sat at the table in front of them.

“Hey, what you doing tonight?” Laura asked Carmilla.

“Nothing, Why?”

“Uh would you like to come round mine for dinner?”

“Shouldn’t you be spending time with your dad?”

“I would be but he starts work at Midnight. He got stuck with graveyard shift so he will be in bed by six. I could get him to come and get us”

“Where do you live as I will have to get home afterwards.”

“I live near the only hairdressers.”

“sure then, I’m a ten minute walk from there.”

“I will give him a call at break. Is take away pizza okay?”

“Anything is fine as long as it has nothing to do with fish.”

“Okay.”

That was the end of the conversation; they focused their attention on the teacher talking about Nerves, Hormones and reproduction in humans, Carmilla glanced over to Laura who was slumped over on her table, and had completely spaced out.

“Hey cupcake, do you need anything?”

“I could really do with another hug, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Laura doesn’t move so Carmilla just leans across Laura and wraps one arm over her back and one arm underneath her and pulled the girl in closer to her.

The teacher had finished the explanation and told the class to work from their books. Danny and Lafontain turned around to join their desk. Lafontaine let out the biggest smile ever and Danny’s face hardened and scowled.

Carmilla heard their movement. “Cupcake? Your friends seemed to have joined us.”

Laura grumbles and sits up, eyes still blank of any emotion but still smiles at her friends regardless. “Hey.”

“Come on Frosh tell us what’s wrong we are your friends and we want to help.”

Laura sighs and looks to Carmilla. “Carm can you tell them I can’t bring myself to say the words.”

Carmilla looks to Lafontain. “Three years ago today Laura’s mum passed away.”

There was silence and Carmilla could tell Danny wanted to give the girl a hug, but being the other side of the table was a bit difficult, Laura just leaned over and place her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, Carmilla could see it in Danny’s face, how her heart broke because she wishes Laura found comfort in her, but was finding it in someone else. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura and saw Danny break just that bit more, she didn’t do it for that reason, she just wanted to comfort the ball of energy but breaking Danny was an added bonus.

“Sorry Frosh, do you want to hang out after school and watch shitty T.V and eat cookies.”

“I would do, but I just asked Carm to come to mine for dinner.” She slightly blushed at this admission because of Lafontaine knowing about her feelings for Carmilla.

Danny decided to join in the conversation and saying something Laura didn’t want to be asked. “Are you two a couple or something?”

“No.” both girls answered in unison with sadness in their face’s and a blush to decorate.

Laura took a glance at Carmilla who was already looking at her and the black haired beauty became more flustered. The rest of the lesson went on in silent awkwardness. The bell finally rang and the group packed up their stuff and headed out towards their usual spot on the field. Carmilla and Laura walked ahead of the other two on the narrow pathway still holding hands, since that morning when they first made physical contact they were barely apart for more than five minutes. When they reached the clearing in the field they noticed Perry. Will and Kirsch were already there waiting. Lafontaine took off running as fast as they could, they needed to talk to Will and have him help them get Laura and Carmilla together.

They got there and noticed that the others were still far away.

“Will, bro, you got to help me get those two together honestly it’s painful to watch them interacting, without actually being together, what do you say going to help?”

“Wait what? You think that they...” he trailed off he wants his sister to get with Laura as he knows how his sister felt but what would she do to him if she found out he was plotting for it to happen.

“Oh come on don’t tell me you don’t see it, look at them they’re holding hands and they have been like that all lesson, they weren’t in the first one but neither of them are going to admit they like the other.”

Will looked at his sister and sure enough she was holding hands with the girl she had liked for as long as he could remember. He also noticed they were getting close. “Okay I’ll help but it’s on your head if my sister finds out.”

“Yes.” Lafontaine squeaks happily.

“What have you got planned?”

“I haven’t thought of that yet.”

“Thought of what young Holtzman?” Carmilla asked upon hearing the last sentence of the conversation.

“Nothing… Nothing at all.” They said jittering

“Okay then.” She drawled out then sat down pulling Laura to sit with her. Laura sat down and rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Carmilla looked towards her brother and glared at him making sure he didn’t say anything.

Laura took her phone out of Carmilla’s jacket as she was still wearing it and phoned her dad.

_“Hey pumpkin is everything alright?”_

“Yeah dad I’m okay, could you pick me up from school Carmilla is coming round but I biked here.”

_“Can I ask why? Are you sure you’re okay, I know today is a rough day.”_

“Can I explain when I get home?”

_“Sure honey I will be there when school ends.”_

“Thanks dad, see you later.” Laura hangs up and tucks her phone back into the pocket.

The rest of the day went reasonably smoothly, until the last lesson, they got about twenty minutes in when Laura’s mum drifted into her thoughts, she thought of how every Sunday they would both cook a roast with all the trimmings, then they would take a walk through the nearby park while her dad took a nap. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled. She tugged at the sleeve of Carmilla’s top to get her attention. “Carm I need to get out of here.”

“Okay cutie hang on, I will text my mum.” Carmilla pulled out her phone and sent the message she had ready to send to her mum in case it was needed.

Two minutes later the phone in the class room rang, the teacher answered and listened for a few seconds “Carmilla and Laura, you are both requested at the Deans office, go right away.”

Carmilla grabbed her bag and papers stuffing them in as they left. Carmilla opened the door for Laura and they walked out, and went straight to the bathroom. Carmilla barely had time to shut the door behind them before Laura sank down and sat on the floor, Carmilla rushed over to her and scooped the crying girl into her arms. And rocked them back and forth, whispering in her ear “It’s okay, I’m here, and I got you.” Carmilla gently shifted their position until they were against the wall in the corner, she pulled her into her lap and pulled her head down to her shoulder and they wrapped their arms around each other. Laura cried and cried, her breathing eventually evened out and she had fallen asleep. Carmilla traced soothing patterns up and down the girl’s arms. Carmilla pulled out her phone and called her brother.

_“Kitty I’m in class what do you want.”_

“I need your help in the girl’s bathroom in Block C.”

_“It’s the last lesson can it wait?”_

“No just fake being sick and get here I know you’re in the same block, just get here please.”

_“Alright I will be there soon.”_

Carmilla hung up the phone and waited for her brother, the door swung open and a girl walked in and gave Carmilla a questioning look, she only shrugged in response. A few seconds later Will walks in.

“Hey Kitty what’s going on here?” he asked seeing Carmilla cradling the sleeping girl.

“She has had a rough day and exhausted herself. Can you help me get up without disturbing her?”

“I can try.”

Will bent down, place one of his arms under Laura’s knees, and the other one around her back and lifted her up slightly, and Carmilla pushed her up from underneath, she stood up and stretched before taking the girl back in her arm.

“Are you alright to carry her?”

“Of course I don’t spend hours in the gym for nothing, when I get tired I will wake her up.”

“So what happened? Is she okay?”

“Her mum died three years ago today, she has been emotional all day. She began to break down in class so I got her out of there, and she fell asleep on me. Thank you Will, for helping it really means a lot to me.”

They walked to the lift, there was no way in hell Carmilla was going to walk down the stairs. The loud ding of the lift echoed in the hall way disturbing Laura a bit, she snuggled into Carmilla and mumbled “I love you Carm.” Quietly, Carmilla stiffened when she heard that and looked at Will.

“Kitty? I think she loves you. Tell her you love her back.”

“Will her emotions are running high, and I have been her support for the day, she doesn’t mean it like that. Just platonically. Don’t tease me on this.”

They stepped into the lift and listened to it creak and groan, they reached the ground and the stupid bell dinged again and Laura stirred and snuggled closer to Carmilla and placed a kiss on her throat, Carmilla again stiffened at the contact and Will chuckled next to her so she glared at him, they stepped out the and walked to the exit, they passed by a teacher who just gave a questioning look and stopped them,

“Is everything alright Carmilla?”

“Yes sir, my friend here has had a really rough day and exhausted herself out. I have spoken with the Dean about this and she has been understanding and has excused us.”

“Very well look after her.”

“Of course sir.” They continued down the path when the school bell rang, kids started coming out of the classes sometimes the teacher just lets them out before. Will Jogged ahead of Carmilla to get the gate open, Carmilla went into the Paville and sat on the fallen branch bench. Shortly after that Danny and the rest came in.

“What happened to her?” Danny asked

“She needed to get out of class, so we went to the bathroom and she fell asleep on me, and I let her sleep do you know what her dad’s car looks like?”

“He has a red Toyota Hilux.” Danny looked out and saw that he was waiting. “He is here.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla diverted her attention to Laura. “Cupcake wake up, your dads here and Will needs the combination for your bike.”

“Mmm it’s, sixteen ninety-eight.” Laura mumbled into Carmilla’s neck

“Will, I would but my hands are kind of full.”

“Of course, kitty.” Will walks over to where the bike is and gets it for her.

Carmilla walks out of the Paville and see a man leaning against the red truck, she heads over there still holding Laura and will following behind. The man see’s Laura and stands up and make his way over to them.

Carmilla nudges Laura. “Wake up cupcake, your dad is here.” She keeps nudging Laura as she greets the man in front of her. “Hello Mr. Hollis, sir I’m Carmilla, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, what happened to my daughter?”

“I think Laura should tell you, my brother has her bike he could put it in the back if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure I’ll Show you.”

As they were doing that Carmilla continued to get Laura to wake up, but as she looked down she saw the girl was awake. “Good, you’re awake, are you feeling better?” Carmilla asked as she placed the girl down.

Laura’s face turned completely red. “Yeah I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you, you should have woken me up. And how did you even carry me.”

“its fine Laura, and you aren’t that heavy, and Will and I go to the gym and half the time it turns into a competition.”

“Okay are you still coming for dinner?”

“Of course.”

“Hey pumpkin’ how are you? Her dad asks when he stands next to her.

“Hey dad I’m okay.”

“Why were you asleep in this girl’s arms?”

“I didn’t sleep well last night and I exhausted myself with missing mum, Carmilla has been looking after me today, and I fell asleep on her without meaning to.” Her face turned a brighter red before. Her dad instantly understood that this was the girl his daughter had feelings for. “She is also coming round for pizza.”

“Okay well get in the car then I need to be going to bed soon.”

Laura climbed into the back and Carmilla turned to her brother. “Tell mum I won’t be home until later, and thank you for the help you’re the best brother anyone could ask for.” She gave him a hug.

“Not a problem Kitty, I’m always here for you.”

Carmilla let go and climbed in the back next to Laura.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive went on in silence for a few minutes, Laura didn’t really want to talk in that moment, and Carmilla was never good with starting up conversations with someone she had only just met. Laura’s dad had enough and he just wanted his daughter to talk to him.

“Pumpkin’ are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I was just thinking about mum, and Carmilla got me out of class and I guess I was exhausted from not sleeping last night and then crying. Can we… can we stop by her grave please? I think I should go.”

“Of course, we will be there in a minute.”

“Thanks dad.”

A couple of minutes later and they arrived at the cemetery, her dad parked on the side of the driveway in front of the chapel where the funerals are held. He jumped out and went straight ahead giving his daughter some space with her friend. Laura sat there for a minute trying to work up the courage to get out of the car. Carmilla watched her carefully to see what she would do, when it didn’t look like she was going to move, Carmilla took off her belt and slid across closer to Laura, she cupped the girls cheek and pulled her face so they could look at each other.

“Hey, it’s okay, you can do this.”

“Will you come with me?”

“Are you sure? I will do whatever you need me to do.”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

Both girls got out of the car and Carmilla walked around to Laura’s side, she linked their hands together and nudged the girl to take the lead. The cemetery was huge and they had a good five minute walk until they were standing in front of the grave. Laura’s dad had said what he needed to say by the time they arrived, he gave his daughter a hug and kissed her on top of her head before letting go to wait in the car. As he passed Carmilla he placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze in quiet thanks. Laura stood there looking at her mum’s grave she thought about all the things she used to do with her mum. Carmilla let go of her hand and stepped behind her, wrapped her arms against the girl’s stomach and pulling her flush against her body, she also rested her chin on her friends shoulder and gently swayed them side to side they stayed that was for a few minutes just thinking about things and just feeling the touch of the other. Finally Laura turned around in Carmilla’s arms and they rested their foreheads together, Laura let out a deep sigh.

“Thank you for everything you have done for me today, you have been beyond amazing, you kept me together more than anyone else ever has, I will never be able to thank you enough.” Laura spoke quietly.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything Laura; I should thank you for allowing me to be there for you, and not shutting me out. Anytime you need anything, let me know and I will do what I can to help you.”

“I really hope she is proud of me.”

“She is Laura. You are funny. You are smart. You are compassionate. You are passionate and put in a hundred percent to anything you do, and you are incredibly beautiful.”

“Thanks Carm.” She replied tears flowing down her face. “Let’s go.” She turns to her mum’s grave again. “Bye mum I really miss you.”

The girl’s link hands again and walks back to the car. Her father sees them approaching and he starts the engine. Carmilla grabs the door handle and opened the door for Laura to get in. she shuts the door once Laura is in and goes round to the other side. She climbs in and takes Laura’s hand again and they continue the rest of the drive in silence.

They pull up into the driveway and they get out of the car. They walk up and into the house, Laura goes straight upstairs, just as Carmilla was about to follow, Mr Hollis places his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Thank you so much Carmilla for looking after her, I know she can be a handful and I really appreciate what you have done for her.”

“It’s not a problem at all Mr. Hollis I can also be a handful and she puts up with me, so anytime she ever needs anything for me I will do what I can to give it to her.”

“Okay, well would you tell her that I will leave some money on the counter for the pizza, I’m off to bed now, night Carmilla and thanks again.”

“Goodnight Mr. Hollis.”

Carmilla goes upstairs to find Laura’s room which was pretty easy as it was at the top of the stairs and the door was open; she stepped into the room and smiled it literally showed how nerdy Laura is. The walls were covered in Dr who posters and Harry Potter posters. Scattered across the shelves were figurines of the characters. Harry potter books and comics were around as well.

Laura was sitting back against her headboard watching Carmilla explore the bedroom, she stopped at the picture of Laura and what she assumed to be her mum.

“Hey cupcake, is this your mum?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s beautiful; you have the same eyes and smile.”

“Thanks.”

Carmilla walked over to the bed and climbed over Laura.

“By the way your dad has gone to bed and he said he left some money on the table for pizza.” Carmilla bounced up and down on the bed a little bit. “Nice bed, I wish my one was this comfortable. So what are we going to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Uh we could watch a film, Horror. Then go for a walk.”

“Do we have to walk, I’m too tired for that, if you wanted to go outside we could go into my garden there’s a bench hammock we could sit on.”

“Oh yeah that sounds better.”

“Okay so I don’t have any horror films to watch on T.V, but we could find something online from my laptop if you don’t mind me pretty much invading your personal space again.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Great I will go and order what do you want?”

“Uh meat feast please.”

“Okay. If you wanted to change out of those tight leather Pants, I have a pair of sweatpants in the bottom draw.”

“Thanks cupcake was actually starting to get a bit hot in these.”

Once Laura left the room she also forgot to shut the door behind her. So when she came back because she forgot the menu that has the number for the pizza place Carmilla had just taken her pants off. _“Holy shit. What a pair of legs. Okay Laura act normal.”_ She thought to herself. She cleared her throat as she entered the room. “Sorry forgot the menu; it has the number on it.” She went to her bedside table and got the menu then quickly left.

Laura ordered the pizza, made herself and Carmilla a cup of hot chocolate and took them upstairs. Laura handed Carmilla the drink and couldn’t stop from smiling when she noticed how cute Carmilla looked in her trousers.

“So the pizza should be here in about forty minutes. Shall we find a film?”

“I already have one in mind.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“It’s called the hills have eyes and is supposedly based on a true story.”

Laura crawled onto her bed and pulled her laptop from the draw in her side table. Entering the password, she found the movie online and she handed the laptop to Carmilla so she could make sure that her curtains were open and see the delivery driver coming, she also went and checked her dad’s door was shut and then shut her own door as she came back in and settled next to Carmilla, they had to sit with their entire sides touching so they could see the laptop comfortably and hit play.

The pizza arrived about thirty five minutes into the film and it was at a horrible part that Laura didn’t like. So far she didn’t like it at all but continued to watch it as Carmilla had put up with her all day and wanted to do something in return, so when she saw a car pull up outside she could not have hit pause fast enough. She jumped out of the bed and made her way downstairs before the driver could ring on the door and disturb her dad. She grabbed the money and opened the door; she took the pizza and coke placing them on the stairs went back to the door paid the driver and left him a nice tip. She closed the door, grabbed dinner and went back upstairs to Carmilla.

Carmilla noticed Laura looked a bit pale as she walked into the room. “You okay there creampuff? You look a little pale.”

“Huh yeah I’m fine.”

“Really? You were not that pale earlier.” Carmilla paused for a minute thinking. “Oh crap it’s the movie isn’t it? You don’t like the movie.”

“Yeah, not so much.” Laura replied guiltily. “I don’t like horror films at all.”

“Dammit cupcake why didn’t you say anything?” Carmilla asked feeling guilty about not knowing Laura wouldn’t like horror films

“Because of everything you have done today.” Laura said as she sat back on the bed. “I wanted to thank you.”

Carmilla set the laptop on the floor. “I told you, you have nothing to thank me for okay. Now pass the pizza I’m pretty hungry.”

Laura handed the pizza to Carmilla and watched her closely.  “Why have you looked after me today?” Laura asked curiously.

Carmilla froze stopping mid chew, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Hoping Laura would not ask that. She chewed slowly trying to think of an answer, when it was time to swallow she still hadn’t thought of an answer, so decided to wing it. “I uh I just uh felt like you needed someone to be there for you.” Carmilla said hoping that would do.

Laura regarded her for a moment, she didn’t believe her, but knew Carmilla wasn’t the type to open up about anything so she would probably never know.

“So the movie is out of the question. What do you want to do now?”

“We could watch something else.”

“Sure you pick this time.” Carmilla said laughing softly

“Uh I only really watch romances.”

Carmilla groaned. “Okay, but can it at least be about two women, I do not like the hetero films.”

“Sure that’s a great idea, have you ever seen imagine me and you? It’s my favourite.”

Carmilla gave the pizza back to Laura and picked up the laptop. “Nope not seen it.”

Carmilla opened the laptop and saw the password was requested so she covered her eyes and let Laura type it in. Carmilla searched for the film while Laura ate a slice of pizza and got comfortable again.

When the film finished Laura Pulled out a blanket from her wardrobe and handed it to Carmilla. “Come on lets go outside.”

Carmilla took the blanket and Laura took the empty pizza box. On her way down the hall she stopped at the cupboard and got out a second blanket, threw it over her shoulder and led the way downstairs, she put the box in the recycling bin and then they went outside. The sun had set a while ago, the stars where shining, the night was chilly. They made their way over and sat on the hammock and sat in silence looking at the stars. Carmilla began to point a few out.

“Do you see those three stars that form in a line and are spaced nicely?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that is Orion’s belt, if you look around.” Carmilla said as she pointed it out. “It’s the Orion Nebula.  There are many legends in Greek and Roman mythology about it. The son of the sea – god Neptune and Amazonian huntress Queen Euryale, Orion was an exceptional hunter and bragged he could kill any animal on earth, until he was promptly killed by a scorpion. Zeus intervened and placed Orion and Scorpius as far apart in the sky as possible to ensure they were never visible at the same time again.”

Laura took a moment to respond. “That’s amazing how did you know all that?”

“I have always loved the stars. My father before he died used to take me to this place where thousands of stars were visible, we used to camp there for a few days and he taught me all about it.”

“Can you tell me some more please?”

“Sure.” Carmilla said looking over the soft features of the girl she has had a crush on for the longest time. “Over there is Taurus. Informally referred to as the Bull’s Eye, it sits at the bottom left branch of a V –shaped group of stars known as the Hyades cluster which make up the head of the bull. If you extend both side of the V –shape upwards, you will encounter the stars that make up Taurus’s horns. Beginning at the base of the V and moving down will lead you instead to the bull’s feet. The main chunk of his body lies to the right of both of these areas, and it is here, in the shoulder, of the bull, that you will find, one of the most famous and popular deep – sky objects in astronomy.”

“Wow, I knew you were smart but this has just blown my mind how much you know about stars.”

“Cupcake, that’s just two there are so, so many more out there.”

“Cool. Would you tell me one more please?”

 “Of course. Do you like dogs?”

“Yeah I love dogs.”

“Then you will like this one, this one is called Canis Major.” They look at each other quickly and smiling shyly before she continued. “Canis Major is a gem of a constellation. It has the claim to fame that it is home to the brightest star of the entire sky and the eighth closest to the earth. In most star stories, Canis Major is Orion’s chief hunting dog and faithfully follows him across the sky year after year. Many suggest he is perpetually hunting Lepus, the Hare, a small constellation found beneath Orion’s feet. Canis Major is absolutely dominated by one star in particular – Sirius. Known colloquially as the Dog Star, It derives its name from its appearance as it comes from the Greek word for ‘searing’ or ‘scorcher’.  Location is easy; just extend the line between the three belt stars of Orion down the left as you look at it.”

“Thank you for telling me all about that.” They look at each other again as Laura continues. “I know you said I don’t need to but thank you for today, I didn’t particularly want anyone to know as I was hoping to keep myself together, but that didn’t work, you have been a constant comfort today so thank you.” Laura was looking deeply into Carmilla’s eyes and the air between them shifted.

Laura has no idea what came over her as she grabbed Carmilla by her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Carmilla froze for a few seconds before returning the kiss, and then she remembered that Laura has been an emotional wreck all day and will probably regret this later so she pulled back.

“Laura. Don’t.” Carmilla said as she tried to get her heart beat back to a normal rate.

“What’s wrong Carm?”

“Laura you have literally been an emotional wreck all day, which is understandable. I told you I would do anything for you but don’t use me like that.” Carmilla looked at her.

 _“Don’t use my feelings for you to make yourself feel better.”_  She thought to herself, or so she thought.

“Wait… What?  You have feelings for me? And I wasn’t trying to use you to make myself feel better.”

“Oh my god I just said that out loud, could you just stake me now? I think that would be less mortifying than this conversation.”    

“So you have feelings for me?”

“Can we just talk about this tomorrow, it’s getting late I should probably go home.”

“No way it’s dark out you’re not walking home by yourself.”

“Cupcake it’s a ten minute walk.”

“I don’t care a lot could happen in ten minutes. Come on bed time.”

“Wait what? Bed time?” Carmilla squeaked out as she was suddenly grabbed by the hand and dragged into the house up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Laura gently pushed Carmilla onto the bed, grabbed her pyjamas and another top for Carmilla to change into.

“Change into this you’re staying no protests.”

“Fine.” Carmilla grumbled she waited for Laura to enter the bathroom and then quickly changed her shirts and then discarded her bra, and got comfortable in the bed.

Laura came back out of the bathroom and she was wearing a purple onesie. “So cupcake which side do you sleep on?”

“I sleep in the middle.”

 _“Oh dear god please tell me she isn’t actually going to do this.”_ Laura jumped into the bed shuffled to the middle and big spooned Carmilla. _“Okay yep look like she is.”_ “Cupcake, I’m not really a hugger especially in bed.”

“Don’t care, I am, but if it is making you really uncomfortable I will move.”

“Just not so close I feel awkward.”

Laura obliged and shifted a little away from Carmilla, she wanted to tell her not to be but let left it be for now. “Night Carm.”

“Good night Cupcake.”

They both laid there wondering what the other was thinking until they eventually drifted off to the peaceful land of sleep.


	4. Chapter4

When Carmilla woke up to an alarm that was defiantly not hers, she was slightly confused, her bed was not this comfortable and she was not usually this hot when she woke. She felt something shift beside her, looking down she saw that Laura was snuggled into her.

 _“Oh Yeah I stayed with Laura and oh my god she kissed me and omg she heard me say I have feelings for her, I never meant to say that out loud, this is going to be so awkward when Laura wakes up, maybe I should just leave and get this over with.”_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Laura snuggled in closer flinging one arm over her stomach and sliding one hand underneath her and locking her fingers together, and then draped one of her legs over Carmilla effectively trapping her and clinging on for dear life.

Finally, the alarm got through to Laura and she began to wake up, she yawned and smiled, she hadn’t felt so warm in a long time. She went to move not realising her arms were trapping Carmilla, and then she was suddenly awake.

“Shit, Carm, I’m sorry. I know you don’t like to be cuddled, I didn’t mean to do that, I was asleep and had no control over what I was doing, please don’t be mad at me, I’m so sorry.” Laura rambled as she let go of Carmilla.

Carmilla chuckled at the girl and shook her head. “Cupcake I’m not mad I know you were asleep.”

“You’re not mad?” Laura asked with a sigh of relief.

“No of course not.” Carmilla went to tuck a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear when she realised she probably shouldn’t, she quickly dropped her hand and fiddled with the hem of the shirt she is wearing. “How are you feeling today?”

“Yeah I’m okay; I just couldn’t stop myself from feeling everything.”

“I’m glad you are okay.” Carmilla said smiling at her. “We should finish getting ready for school.”

“Uh yeah sure. Are we going to talk about what happened yesterday?”

“Maybe later. Can I use your shower please?”

“Yeah of course you can, my dad should be home soon and he will probably drive us before he goes back to bed.”

“Okay I won’t be long.”

Carmilla walked out the room and she heard Laura call out. “There are some towels on the middle shelf in the cupboard in there use any one you want.”

Carmilla got to the bathroom and pulled out a towel before getting into the shower. She waited for the water to warm up before she stepped under the spray careful not to get her hair wet. She decided she would go to Kirsch’s party tonight and would wash her hair when she got home. She used some of the soap on the side and cleaned herself with her hands. Once finished she grabbed the towel and dried herself before wrapping the towel around her body, then she realised she didn’t’ have any clean clothes. Walking out of the bathroom in just a towel and into Laura’s bedroom to see the girl was on the phone, as soon as Laura noticed Carmilla she stopped talking mid-sentence.

“Sorry cupcake I don’t have any clean clothes, can I borrow some please?” Carmilla asks feeling slightly nervous under Laura’s intense stare

“Uh okay.” Laura said her cheeks going bright red and she forced herself to turn around so she didn’t stare at Carmilla longer.

Carmilla quickly grabbed some clothes so she didn’t hear too much of the conversation Laura was having on the phone. She went back into the bathroom and got dressed. There was a knock at the door.

“My dad will be home in about twenty minutes. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Uh I don’t know what do you usually have?”

“Sometimes I have waffles, Pancakes, cereal or toast.”

“I will just have some toast please.”

“Sure do you want jam?”

Carmilla opened the door now that she was dressed. “I’ll have strawberry or blackcurrant, if you have either please.”

“No problem.”

Laura went down the stairs with Carmilla following, Laura went straight to the fridge and got out a loaf of bread while Carmilla sat at the table and watched her while also replying to her mother’s message, she had to apologise to her mother as she had forgotten to let her mother know she would not be coming home. Her mother was mad but understood that her daughter was caring for the girl, she was proud of her. Carmilla turned to look at Laura and she couldn’t stop thinking about how soft her lips were and how she wanted to kiss her again.

 _“I think maybe we should talk when we get to school, it may be awkward as hell if she rejects me, but maybe it’s something we need to talk about.”_ Carmilla thought to herself and she had completely zoned out, she didn’t realise Laura had put the toast down in front of her and was sitting next to her.

“Hey Carm? Are you okay there?”

“Hmm yeah fine just thinking about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff? You had a pained expression on your face.”

“Uh I was just thinking about yesterday and the upcoming conversation about it.”

“Yeah when can we talk about that?”

“Later when we get to school, I need to get some cigarettes from Will first.”

“Okay whenever you are ready.”

They both ate their breakfast in silence, when they finished eating Laura’s dad came home and the poor man looked tired, he soon looked awake as he was shocked to see Carmilla sitting at their table, and was instantly suspicious.

“Morning Carmilla, how are you.” He asked Carmilla politely before he had a word with his daughter.

“Good Morning Mr. Hollis Sir, I’m fine thank you, how are you and how was work?”

“I’m fine thank you Carmilla work was work, same stuff different day, sorry to cut this short I need to speak with my Daughter. Laura, can I talk to you upstairs please?”

“Sure dad.” She looked over to Carmilla. “I will be right back,”

Laura left the table and followed her dad upstairs, she knew her dad would be upset but maybe he would go easy on her due to the circumstances of yesterday.

Her dad looked at her with an annoyed curiosity. “Care to explain?”

“Dad please don’t be mad. I know I should have asked but she was going to go home but it got a little late. I didn’t want her to walk home alone.”

“This is the girl you have told me about, isn’t it?” Laura nodded. “So the girl you have a thing for stayed the night? Where did she sleep and don’t lie to me Laura.”

Laura sighed. “She slept in my bed with me. Before you go off, we didn’t do anything okay we just went straight to sleep and maybe cuddled a little bit, no big deal dad. Don’t be mad at her she was going to go but I made her stay.”

“Okay I will let you off this time considering yesterday, next time leave a note or something so I know.”

“Sorry dad I didn’t even think about that. I also need to tell you something but I need you to not get mad.”

“I don’t like the sounds of that but go ahead.”

“Okay so we were in the garden and she was telling me about the star constellations, then I thanked her for being really supportive and I honestly don’t know what came over me, I kissed her, she kind of got mad and told me she had feelings for me, but she didn’t mean to say it out loud because maybe she realises how crazy I am and doesn’t want to be with me.”

“Laura if she wanted to leave, she would have but she didn’t the two of you need to talk, when you do let me know how it goes.” He looked at her softly and gave her a hug. “Come on I will take you girls to school.”

They went back downstairs and saw Carmilla sitting at the table staring at her lap fiddling with the hem of her shirt. When she felt the others looking at her she looked up sheepishly, Laura gave a bright smile and the tension dropped away, she was nervous she had gotten Laura into trouble but was relieved to see she hadn’t.

“I uh, washed up the plates and knife, I also dried it but don’t know where they belong so I left them on the side.”

“Ah thank you Carmilla, that was really nice of you.” Sherman said.

“It was my pleasure Mr. Hollis sir, I invaded your house and ate your food, it was the least I could do.”

“Well if you promise to wash up every time you come round, you can.” He said jokingly until Laura nudged him in the ribs. He coughed a little bit to add some dramatics. “I was kidding, you are welcome here anytime Carmilla”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Ah stop with the sir and Mr Hollis malarkey it makes me feel old just call me Sherman. Now come on Let’s get the two of you to school.”

The ride to school mostly consisted of Carmilla and Sherman talking and for some unknown reason to Laura; Sherman had felt it necessary to share some embarrassing stories from when she was younger. Carmilla was truly laughing. Not at her, just the fact that it seemed so like the Laura she knew now, both could feel themselves falling for the other more. They arrived outside of the school, they all got out of the car as Sherman needed to get the bike out for Laura so she would be able to get home later.

“Thanks for the ride Mr. Hollis… Sir… Sherman, dammit, sorry will take a while.”

Sherman Laughed warmly. “It’s okay Carmilla take your time.”

“Yeah I was always brought up to say sir or mam and they always let me keep calling them that, so allowing me to call you Sherman has thrown me a little bit.” She chuckled.

“Alright, now off you go you two study hard and behave.”

“Yeah dad, see ya later.”

The girls walk into the Paville side by side. Danny, Will, Lafontaine, Perry and Kirsch were already there and waiting. Danny scowled at Carmilla, and

Will gave her a knowing smirk, and Lafontaine was grinning at Laura.

“Hello Kitty did you have a good night?” Will asked trying to annoy his sister

“Yeah I had a good night, the film wasn’t too bad and the pizza was pretty good.” What about you Willy boy did you and your right hand have a good night?”

Will’s face dropped and he sneered at his sister. “Whatever Kitty.”

Carmilla laughed at her brother. “Aw you know I love you Willy boy.” She paused for a moment thinking about what she and Laura had to talk about. “Uh Laura can we talk?”

“Yeah sure.”

The pair walked off into the open field getting questioning looks from everyone. Once they were a respectable distance away they stood facing each other silently for a few minutes. Carmilla didn’t know what to say but she went with it anyway.

“I uh… Hmm… I uh have absolutely no idea what to say.” Carmilla looked down at the ground and scuffed her shoe in the grass.

Laura thought she looked adorable. “Are you mad that I kissed you?”

“Uh only a little because I feel like you were just using me to make yourself feel better, but you’re not the first person to do that so it’s fine.” Carmilla said internally dying of embarrassment.

“So what you said yesterday after um… After I kissed you, did you mean it?”

Carmilla looked up to the sky closed her eyes and huffed out a sigh. “Yeah I meant it but if you’re not okay with it and don’t want to hang out with me anymore I understand and I won’t make it weird.”

Laura fisted both hands in Carmilla’s shirt and pulled her closer. Carmilla looked shocked. “Listen I may have used you to make myself feel better but I honestly didn’t mean to, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you before yesterday and I want to kiss you right now, there isn’t a moment that I don’t want to feel your lips against mine.” So she did exactly that, she pulled Carmilla in even closer and crashed their lips together. Carmilla smiled into the kiss.

Where the group was standing having their own conversation no one paying any attention to the girls in the field Lafontain quickly glance at them and saw them kissing. “Hey Will? I’m calling off the plan to get your sister with Laura; they are over there making out.” Everyone’s attention went over to the two girls in the field. Will and Lafontain high fived, Perry and Kirsch smiled broadly and Danny growled jaw clenching and snapped the thick stick she had been playing with.

The girls broke apart from their kiss. “So what does this mean now then?” Laura asked.

“What do you want it to mean?” Carmilla asked in return.

“I want it to mean that we are girlfriends. If you are okay with it?”

“More than okay Cupcake.”

“Good.” Carmilla leaned in and kissed Laura again

“Come on Carm let’s go see the other’s I kind of ignored them all yesterday.” Laura said as she laced her fingers with Carmilla’s and pulled her back so she could talk to their friends.

As they stood there chatting for a little while, Carmilla noticed that Danny kept giving her death glares so she decided to wind the red tree up.

“Hey Cupcake.” Carmilla leaned in to whisper into Laura’s ear. “I’m going to go see mother and apologise in person for forgetting to tell her I wouldn’t be home.”

Laura whispered back. “Okay can I kiss you before you go? Not sure how you are with showing affection.” Laura asked shyly.

“Of course, cupcake.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and pulled her in. Laura cupped one hand on the back of Carmilla’s head and her other hand gripping her bicep. They got lost in each other for a moment. Carmilla pulled back, her heart was racing, and she rested her forehead against Laura’s. “I will see you in a little while Cupcake.” She leaned in and gave her girlfriend another quick kiss before departing

Carmilla walked to her mother’s office with a smile on her face, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Laura’s lips felt so soft on hers, the way the tiny girl’s beautiful smell surrounded her and made her feel more alive than she has ever felt. She arrived outside of her mother’s office and knocked three times.

“Come in.” Carmilla heard the muffles voice of her mother. She opened the door, closed it behind her and took a seat in the chair opposite her mother still with a dopey grin on her face.

“Well hello Carmilla, someone seems happy.”

“Hi mum, yeah I am. Also I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you I wasn’t going to be home. It was a last minute thing. Laur basically dragged me to her bed before I could get a word in edge ways. I hope you’re not too upset.”

The stern look her mother was giving her slowly faded into a grin. “I’m not mad sweetheart, so are you going to tell me what’s got you smiling like a goof?”

“Well you know how you said I should tell Laura how I feel?” Lilita nodded. “Well I did accidently, we were talking, then Laura kissed me I told her that it would be a mistake as she had been an emotional wreck all day, and then I accidently said don’t use my feelings for you to make yourself feel better. Then we talked before I got here and she told me she didn’t mean to and that she really wanted to kiss me and then she did again and now we are together.”

“Ah Carmilla I’m happy for you, I’m so proud of everything you do. I hope you know that?”

“I know mum, thanks.”

“Now come over here and give your old mum a hug.”

Carmilla got up. “You’re not old mum.” Her mum stood up and they hugged each other.

“If you say so, now get your backside into class. Oh by the way darling we will be having a little talk tonight before you go out about your detention tomorrow.”

“Oh crap I forgot about that.”

Lilita laughed. “Go on kid, I expect great things from you.”

Carmilla smiled back at her mum as she opened the door and left.

Meanwhile back outside Laura was on the phone telling her dad how it went and how excited she was. He was happy for her and told her to invite Carmilla round for dinner one night.

Laura and Danny walked to their first class together and Carmilla was already standing outside waiting for them. Well she was waiting for her girlfriend. They both shared a kiss and got lost in one another until a throat cleared next to them. They pulled away and both looked at Danny who had a scowl on her face.

“What’s the matter beanpole you could have gone in without us.”

Laura nudged her in the ribs “Be nice Carm.”

Danny looked smug at that but it was quickly wiped off her face when Carmilla leaned in toward her girlfriend and kissed her hard. Carmilla looked back to Danny and smirked at her. The three walked into the class, they sat at the two double desks. Laura sat on one desk with Carmilla and Danny sat on the other desk next to Laura. Danny and Laura chatted for a little while as they waited for the teacher to arrive, Laura was cuddled into Carmilla’s side while she just drew and listened in on their conversation.

The teacher arrived in the classroom and started going over what the lesson would entail. Carmilla continued to draw and Laura remained close and did her work.

“Come on Carm do some work.”

Carmilla pouts at Laura but it’s quickly cut off with Laura giving her a very quick kiss. “Come on get some work done and I promise we will spend the whole break making out if you want.”

“Ugh okay fine I’m doing it. You’re lucky I really like you and that you’re cute.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re adorable.”

Carmilla leans to the side and twists her head to look at her girlfriend and looked at her with mock hurt. “I am not adorable creampuff.”

“You certainly aren’t, you’re the off spring of Satan.” They heard Danny mumble.

“Danny, be nice.”

“Yeah agent Orange it’s not nice to insult your best friend’s girlfriend.” Carmilla responded as she wrapped her arm around Laura and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.” 

Laura smiled wide when she felt Carmilla, but it soon turned to a sad smile when she looked at Danny, she knew her best friend still had feelings for her and for a little while those feeling were reciprocated, but when Danny became overbearing and started acting like her dad, she broke up with Danny as she needed a girlfriend not a keeper, She never wanted to hurt Danny but she also really wanted to be with Carmilla.

“I’m sorry Danny.” Laura whispered. “I know how you feel but I still want to be friends.” She gave Danny a reassuring smile.

Danny smiled back and then returned to her work. Laura and Carmilla got on with their work. Carmilla’s hand rested on Laura’s leg just above her knee. Carmilla quickly got bored; she hated when she had a double lesson, so she got out her drawing book and continued with her picture. This time she drew one of her favourite memories. Her and Will from when they were younger playing on a swing set they had that hung from a tree. The tree also had a tree house; she also drew her father in the sky, as she knew he was always there with them both. 

“Hey Carm? Can I see what you are drawing?”

“Sure just let me finish it off.” Carmilla quickly added a few more details and she was done, she slid the drawing over to Laura.

Laura picked up the drawing, her mouth dropped open, and she never knew Carmilla could draw like this. “Carm this is amazing who are they? They look young.”

“That is Will and I. It’s one of my favourite memories. After our adopted dad died, Will was the only one I could talk to, he was my rock he reminds me a lot of my dad, funny, caring, strong. My mother and older sister Mattie tried to comfort me but it never worked, will and I both shut down not finding comfort in anyone except each other. This picture is the first time we felt happy in a while.”

“That’s really sweet Carmilla.” Laura said as she quickly glanced at the teacher who wasn’t paying any attention and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

They quickly broke apart when Danny poked Laura in the side causing the girl to let out a squeak. Carmilla scowled at her. “What did you do that for agent orange?”

“Because sucking face in class isn’t really appropriate Elvira and if you get caught you will get Laura into trouble again”

“What do you mean again I haven’t gotten her into trouble before.”

“Yeah you did, on Monday resulting in all of us getting a detention on a freaking Saturday.”

“Excuse you Clifford you started that, and you lost so don’t go blaming me for your terrible temper. Even my cupcake here said it was your fault.”

“Carm has a point Danny you were pissed at Kirsch and then took it out on Carmilla. Which by the way you two need to try and get along better even I don’t know become friends.”

Danny scoffs and Carmilla laughs. “Cupcake not going to happen but I for one will try and tone it down if that’s what you want.”

“Yes please. Danny, you are my best friend and Carmilla, you’re my girlfriend, you are both really important to me and I would just like it if you two would try and be more civil.”

“Okay I will try for you Laura.” Danny says giving her a loving look

Carmilla stiffens next to Laura when she sees that look. “I said I would try, but if she keeps looking at you like that then I won’t be able to.”

“What are you talking about Carm? She’s not looking at me like anything.”

“Carmilla scoffs. “Seriously Laura she’s in love with you and it’s written all over her face and I don’t want her looking at my girlfriend like that.” Laura gives her a questioning look in response. “Sorry Laura but it makes me uncomfortable. Can we talk about it more at break?”

“Sure thing.”

Danny sat there blushing the whole time but also really angry at Carmilla for pointing that out. The rest of the lesson went by in silence. When the bell rang they all went up to their usual spot on the field. Laura said a quick hello to her friends before dragging Carmilla a bit further away so they could talk.

“Listen Cupcake I’m sorry about the thing with the way stretch looks at you.”

“It’s okay but are you going to tell me what that was about.”

“Well I uh.” Carmilla took a deep breath. “I don’t like to let people close to me. I really like you Laura and because you and the giraffe used to be together, I’m a little insecure, because she is clearly in love with you and she is a better person than me, and I can’t help but feel like you made a mistake by not being with her and will change your mind.” Carmilla said looking at the ground.

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the belt loops in her leather pants and kissed her; she pulled away and made sure she had Carmilla’s attention. “Yes I used to really like Danny but I also liked you and I was confused as you never did anything to indicate that you liked me, and Danny did so I went with Danny, but she is way to overprotective which was really annoying. So I broke it off with her because of it. It also wasn’t fair to her that I didn’t want to be with her when I wanted you more.”

Carmilla regarded the girl carefully. “Why?”

“Danny made me feel safe and it was boring. But you, you excite me, you don’t take crap from anyone, even though you are the dean’s daughter and the teachers expect more from you, you show them that you are your own person, I never see you smile often but when you do it’s the most beautiful thing I have seen.” Carmilla smiles shyly at her. “See just like that.” Laura pulls her in for another kiss. “Also, you look like you were made by the Greek Gods themselves, I mean honestly that jawline is so sharp it could cut glass.” Laura says running her fingers down Carmilla’s jaw. “Your eyebrows are freaking perfect.” She continues as she touches her eyebrows. “Your nose is adorable.” Laura says as she taps her index finger against her girlfriend’s nose. “Your beautiful brown eyes are so easy to get lost in and brilliant bright when you look at me, it takes my breath away.” Laura continues as she traces under Carmilla’s eyes. “And well your lips, well when their connected to mine is the way I like them the best.” She pulls Carmilla in for a kiss and they stay that way getting lost in each other. The bell rang signalling the end of break, but neither of them noticed.

Lafontaine had watched the entire exchange and thought it was the cutest thing that they have ever seen. They also noticed that when the bell rang neither girl was paying any attention to anything but each other, so they walked over.

“Hey guys sorry to bother you but breaks over and you might want to get to class.” And they quickly disappeared before they pissed Carmilla off.

The girl’s broke apart and walked hand in hand to their next lesson. The rest of the day went by with the new couple attached at the hip.


	5. Chapter 5

After school had finished Carmilla, Will and Laura were in the Paville waiting for the Dean to finish up for the day and were chatting about anything.

“So Kitty you finally got the girl?” Will asked teasing his sister.

“Yeah Willy boy I guess I did.” Carmilla said giving Laura a kiss to the side of the head and both of them were smiling like idiots. “Give us a cigarette please Will.”

Will handed over a cigarette to his sister. “Would you like one Laura?”

“No thanks Will.” Laura responds giving him a smile. “Are you both going to Kirsch’s tonight?”

“Yeah I will be there and I will make Kitty come as well.”

“I don’t know, partying isn’t my thing.”

“Oh come on Kitty you’re a teenager, live a little and I think you should come and celebrate your new relationship.”

Carm sighs and looks towards Laura who is pouting at her. “Please Carm, you got to come.”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at the girl and lets out another sigh. “How could I say no to that adorable face?”

“Yay.” Laura squeals and pulls Carmilla in for a kiss. Carmilla can hear Will making a whipping sound in the background.

“Well I’m going in to see what is taking mother so long, I will leave you two to it.” Will said even though he knew he would go ignored, and walked off.

The girls remained kissing for five minutes when there was the sound of a car horn and Will’s voice. “Come on Kitty we have a party to get ready for, you will see your girlfriend later.

“Ugh why couldn’t they have taken longer?” Carmilla asked into the kiss, making Laura laugh.

“You will survive babe, I promise lots of kissing later tonight.”

“Ugh but I want to kiss now.” She said leaning in to Laura again, Laura leans back before she can reach and Carmilla pouts. “Aww come on cutie.”

“Nope go home get ready. My dad is dropping me off at Kirsch’s do you want me to come and get you and Will?”

“Sure that would be good. What time should we be ready for?”

“Uh half six the sooner the better, so I can see you again.”

“You’re cute cupcake.” Carmilla leans into give her girlfriend a kiss. “Until later.” Once more she leans in for a kiss, Laura grabs her bike and they walk out to the car with dopey grins. Carmilla jumps in her car and they are gone with Laura daydreaming on her way home.

Laura arrives home, her dad is waiting for her with a hot chocolate, she always arrives home at the same time, and he knows it’s the best way to greet his daughter. Laura opens the front door.

“Hey dad I’m home.”

“Hey pumpkin I’m in the kitchen, hot chocolate is waiting for you.”

Laura drops her bag on the floor, rushes to the kitchen grabs her drink, and sips on it. “Thanks dad, one of my two favourite things to come home to.”

“Oh yeah what’s the second one?”

“You obviously. Always love spending time with you.”

“And I love spending time with you Laura, so you want to tell me again about you and Carmilla?”

“Aww dad today was brilliant, she’s brilliant. I just wish she and Danny would get along better.”

“Why don’t they get along?”

“Well as you know Danny and I used to date, but that ended and now I’m with Carmilla and apparently Danny is still in love with me which makes Carmilla insecure, because she is worried I will change my mind, and she thinks Danny is a better person then her.”

“Well I hope you don’t change your mind on her, she is a good kid and is probably better for you then Danny. I saw what you were like with Danny and you weren’t exactly happy. And she seemed too overbearing. The only person to protect you is me, but she just seemed like she wouldn’t let you do anything without asking or telling her first.”

“Yeah she pissed me off a lot of the relationship, which was why I broke it off with her, and also the fact that I wanted to be with Carmilla more, we were just better off as friends which I’m also starting to question.”

“Why? It’s not like you to question a friend.”

“I know, it’s just she has been acting out lately, like Monday she was horrible to Kirsch, and then she physically attacked Carmilla, but totally got her arse kicked honestly dad it was so hot, the way Carmilla fights.” She looks at her dad who is giving her his parental look. “Which is beside the point and then it got us all into detention and she blamed Carmilla for it.”

“Have you talked to her about it?” he asked. “Find out what is going on with her.”

“Yeah I will try and talk to her tonight at the party. Would it be okay if we picked up Carm and Will? It’s on the way there.”

“Of course, now go on and get ready, I know how long you take.”

Laura went to the sink and put her mug in the sink; she passed by her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “Thanks dad you’re the best.” She left and went up to the shower. She took a nice long hot shower, she stepped out the shower and hung around in her towel while she dried and straightened her hair. She took the towel off, and decided she would wear her red plaid flannel shirt, and her black skinny jeans, next she brushed her teeth again and then put her make up on. Not too much as it would probably only get ruined. She went downstairs and put on a black pair of converse. It was only six O’clock but she was excited to see Carmilla again. She took a seat on the sofa Carmilla only lived a few minutes away from her so she had plenty of time before she had to leave, so there she was sitting on the sofa leg bouncing and fiddling with her hands willing the time to go faster. Her dad enters the room.

“Are you okay pumpkin? You look like you are about to pass out.”

“Yeah just excited to see Carmilla, I’ve liked her for a long time and now I know she feels the same I don’t want to be apart from her.”

Sherman smiles at her. “I remember being like that when I got with your mum; we had known each other for a while as I was friends with your uncle Caleb since college  eventually he introduced me to his sister and I was instantly smitten. We hung out a few times and then I asked Caleb if I could take her out. Luckily he was okay with it. When your mother and I finally made it official, I never wanted to be away from her. We were together as often as possible.” Sherman smiled fondly at the memory.

“That’s cute dad. I really wish she was still here, I miss her so much.”

“I know, I do too, it’s unfair, but let’s not think about it, you have a party to get to and a girlfriend to see, so let’s go.” He gets up from the sofa holds his hand out. Laura takes the offered hand and is pulled to her feet and straight into the Hollis hug, where he squeezes her tight making her feel warm and safe.

They leave and Sherman locks up the house and they walk to the pick-up truck. The drive goes by silently as Laura thinks about Carmilla and what she wants to talk to Danny about.

When Sherman pulled up outside Carmilla’s house Laura gets out of the car, walks up the drive and knocks on the door. After waiting for a few moments Lilita opens the door.

“Hello Laura you look nice. William and Carmilla, will be ready in a moment would you like to come in for a minute?”

“Hello Dean Morgan thanks and yeah did they say how long they would be?”

“They didn’t say, also you can call me Lilita when we are not in school, I like to think I’m not as frightening as my staff thinks.”

“I don’t find you frightening at all Lilita, the day before yesterday you proved you have a kind heart.” Laura says smiling.

They chatted for a few minutes when suddenly Laura’s favourite voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

“Come on Willy boy, what can you possibly be doing?” Carmilla walks down the stairs she looks at Laura who is sitting opposite her mother, Laura is looking at her eyes wide and draw dropped. “Hey cutie, see something you like?” Carmilla leaned against the door to the living room wearing black high heels, skin tight leather pants, a corset and her long jet black hair hung down her shoulders in loose curls.

“Wow. You look amazing Carm.”

“Thanks cupcake, you’re looking especially adorable.” Carmilla walks over to Laura sits down next to her and plants a kiss on her lips.

 “Well I will go and see what is taking William so long.” Lilita gets up and leaves the room.

A few minutes later Will is at the bottom of the stairs wearing black suede shoes, navy blue suit pants, a bright white shirt and a matching navy blue vest.

“Looking good little brother, little over dressed though aren’t we?”

“Probably but I like to dress to impress.”

“Alright, you kids have a good night, I’m trusting you to be able to stay out and still get to detention tomorrow, if you need me to get you in the morning let me know, I’m always up for six and detention starts at nine. Don’t let me down I won’t hesitate to put you into another detention.”

“Yes mother we will be there and will only call you if we over sleep.” Will assures Lilita

“Good now go on enjoy your selves.” Lilita says as she ushers the three of them out the door.

They walk down the drive and towards the truck.

“Dad we’re all going to sit in the back okay.”

“Okay, just don’t mess about out there.”

“We won’t Mr. Hollis.” Will says assuring him.

Laura easily hops up into the back and sits against the glass. Will and Carmilla struggled with it a little bit trying to figure out which was the easiest way. Laura sat there giggling at the pair of them.

“You could help cupcake; you made that look to easy.” Carmilla huffs.

“Alright.” Laura stops herself from laughing. “Put your foot on the wheel hand on the bar and push and pull yourself up at the same time.”

Will goes first and does so with ease now he knows. Next Carmilla came up in a swift and graceful manner, finding it easier that way.

“Damn cupcake you looked pretty hot doing that.” Carmilla says sitting next to Laura and wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pulling her into her side.

Laura blushes. “I could say the same about you.” The car sets off in motion. Carmilla leans in to give Laura a kiss.

“Hmmm, you are really good at this cutie.” Carmilla says into the kiss.

“You are not so bad yourself.” Laura teases.

The rest of the car ride went by in content silence. Laura tucked into Carmilla’s side. Will looked at them both smiling, he was happy his sister got her act together and told the girl how she felt.

The car finally came to a stop outside of a very large house music was already playing loudly and suddenly Laura was really excited she jumped from the back of the truck and went to say good bye to her dad who also reminded her of detention the next day and that he would be back in the morning to take them. The three of them walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later Kirsch opened the door and hauled them all inside. Will went off with Kirsch while Laura and Carmilla went to the kitchen to grab themselves a drink, it was lucky Kirsch knew the three of them wouldn’t be able to bring alcohol and told them a few days ago that they could help themselves to anything. They were only a year under the legal drinking age but still didn’t want their parents to know. Carmilla poured herself a whiskey and made Laura a vodka and coke.  Carmilla handed over the drink and got a kiss in return. Danny had walked in at that moment, Carmilla was the only one who saw her as she entered behind Laura, and Carmilla smirked leaning into to give Laura another kiss. Danny’s face twisted and she got angry.

“Come on cupcake let’s go outside I need a cigarette.” Carmilla held out her hand for Laura to take which she did happily and they turned around and Laura saw Danny.

“Hey Danny, you want to come outside with us?”

“Hey Hollis no it’s okay I need a drink and I’m going to find Natalie.”

“Okay cool.” Laura tugs at Carmilla and they walk into the back garden. And they were greeted by a huge swimming pool which had a diving board and a slide the pool also had lights installed which gave it a nice blue glow. “Holy crap, Kirsch played down how loaded he is.” Laura comments

“Damn right.” Carmilla spotted a hammock bench and pulled Laura towards it. Carmilla pulled a cigarette from its packet and a lighter and sparked up they shared the cigarette in between kisses, when finished Carmilla put the cigarette into one of the many ashtrays scattered around the garden and went back inside. Laf and Will suddenly appeared and dragged them towards a table that was set up for a game of beer pong. The night went on everyone was drunk and having a good time. Then Kirsch decided to bring out a bottle of tequila, a bunch of limes and a bag of salt.

“Body shots.” He shouted and everyone cheered.

Carmilla rolled her eyes but was too drunk too really care she turned to Laura. “I do hope you are going to be my partner for this fun game.” She teased.

“Hmmm I don’t know, what do I get out of it?” Laura flirted back.

“Anything you want cupcake.”

“Why don’t I take that outfit off you later? I think it would look better on the floor.”

“Wow smooth Sundance smooth.”

Kirsch approached them alright ladies. Who’s first?”

“That would be Carmilla.” Laura says as she unbuttons her shirt.

“Holy fucking shit.” Carmilla yells when she sees a half-naked Laura.

Danny, Will, Lafontain, Perry and Natalie gather around to see why Carmilla was yelling.

“You got abs cupcake.” Carmilla says eyes wide and an open mouth smile. “She has freaking abs.” she continued enthusiastically

Laura lies down on the beer pong table after giving a shrug. Kirsch handed Carmilla a bit of lime, the salt and tequila. Carmilla put a trail of salt just above Laura’s belly button, put the shot glass of tequila in between her breasts and place the lime in her girlfriend’s mouth; she leaned forward to whisper in Laura’s ear.

“Are you ready creampuff?”

“Yes.” Laura replied breathily.

Carmilla climbed on top of the table straddling her girlfriend careful not to put too much weight on her. She locked eyes with Laura and dropped her tongue out and leaned down, she licked up the trail of salt. Laura’s breathing quickened. She took the shot glass from its place and knocked it back, placed the glass down and put her hands on Laura’s hips, lastly she took the juice from the lime while it was still in Laura’s mouth, once done she removed the lime then continued kissing Laura, nipping gently on her bottom lip causing Laura to let out a loud moan. Suddenly there was a loud cheer from their friends Carmilla pulls back and looks at an incredibly flustered Laura.

“Red suits you.” She smiles down at her girlfriend and wiggles her eyebrows, which earns her a playful shove from the girl. They connect again for a quick kiss. Carmilla gets off the table and helps Laura up. “I’m going to get a drink and go for a cigarette. Are you coming?”

“I nearly was.” Laura replied in a whisper

“What’s that cupcake?”

“Uh nothing, yeah I’m coming, I mean out for a drink and a cigarette yeah.” Laura’s neck, ears and cheeks were on fire from blushing so much.

“Hey Laura are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine it’s nothing.” Laura walks past Carmilla into the kitchen to make herself and her girlfriend one before going outside and sitting at one of the tables, avoiding looking at Carmilla.

“Okay Laura I know you’re not fine, what happened, talk to me please.”

“It’s stupid, so forget it.”

“If anything has upset it’s not stupid okay?”

“Promise you won’t laugh then?” Laura asks

“I promise.”

“Okay so when we were on the table the way you licked me turned me on and then when we were making out you had your hands on my hips which happen to be my weak spot, and your tongue was doing wonders in my mouth.” Laura let’s out a huff. “Iwasveryclosetogettingoffinaroomfullofpeople.” Laura spat out as fast as she could.

Carmilla looked confused for a minute then it clicked and she began blushing herself but with a smile on her face. “Oh.”

“Oh you’re grossed out now aren’t you?” Laura looked away from Carmilla.

Carmilla put a hand on her cheek and gently tugged her face so they were looking at each other. “Hey I’m not grossed out, I promise, I must admit I was turned on and I wanted to you know with you, but we are drunk and we only got together yesterday. Even though we are hormone controlled teenagers, it’s far too soon in the relationship for that, and I want to do this right with you.”

“Okay.” Laura says still embarrassed.

“Hey come here.” Carmilla pulls Laura towards her gives her a kiss on the forehead and then on the lips. “It’s a totally normal reaction especially if it’s your weak spot, it almost happened to me once as well.” Carmilla pulls out a cigarette and gives one to Laura and they both spark up.

“Since we are staying the night, do you want to sleep together? I uh mean in a bed to sleep not the other one.” Laura stumbles over her words when she realised what that sounded like.

“Wow cupcake that was a mess but I knew what you meant. Come on let’s get back to the party and see what the others are doing.” They finish of their cigarette’s as the walk towards the house and dropped the butts into an ashtray and walked back inside.

 

By eleven most people were rather drunk and a lot of people had migrated outside. Will had dragged Carmilla to the roof of the conservatory to meet Kirsch who was waiting for them with a bottle of whiskey. The each had a couple of shots worth when Will spoke up.

“I want to go for a swim.” He slurred. “Join me kitty” it was more of a demand then a question.

“Okay.” She went to walk away from the edge of the roof, she wasn’t paying attention as Will said nope and then tackled her off the roof. Carmilla screamed as they went down. When they resurfaced Carmilla thumped him around the head. “Will you fucker.” She laughed

Laura ran to the edge of the pool and Carmilla swam over. “Oh, my god. Carm are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. Help me out please?”

“Sure.” Carmilla reached up for Laura’s hand as soon as she took it Carmilla pulled her into the swimming pool. She resurfaced immediately hair draped all over her face. “Carmilla Karnstein you are in so much trouble.” Laura laughed as she lunged for Carmilla who quickly dodged her and swam away. Carmilla floated on her back to see where Laura was, turns out she was so closer than she thought. Laura jumped and landed on Carmilla, taking them both under the water, when they came back for air Laura looked at Carmilla trying to give an angry look, she knew her adorable girlfriend wasn’t angry but kissed the look off her face.  

When they went back inside Kirsch and Danny were playing beer pong, Danny was losing and was getting increasingly frustrated she was scowling at Kirsch. That’s when she saw Laura wrapped around Carmilla both of them looking like drowned rats, laughing together and completely lost it at the happy expression on their faces, turns out she is an angry drunk, she approached Laura and Carmilla.

“Laura? Can we talk please? Without Elvira mistress of the snark”

“Sure but do not insult my girlfriend again.”

“Sorry.” She said but they all knew she wasn’t really.

Laura went into the garden with Danny and Carmilla looked on out of the window.

“What happened between us Laura?”

“Danny?”

“Just tell me Laura please.”

“Well firstly I wouldn’t have been fair to you, I liked you I did but I wanted to be with Carmilla but I didn’t know if she wanted me so I went with you instead because I did like you but it was unfair that most of the time I was thinking about Carmilla. Secondly you pissed me off a lot I couldn’t do anything without asking you first, you were too controlling, to over bearing, you made me feel like a five year old most of the time. And what has been going on with you lately you have been really weird.”

“I’m sorry Laura, I’m still in love with you and I can’t handle seeing you with fang face she can’t love you, you have seen what she is like with other girls she sleeps with them and leaves them broken hearted. Is that what you want?”

“It’s not like that this time Danny I am aware of the risks but I trust her.”

Danny tucks a strand of hair behind Laura’s ear and steps closer.

“Danny. Stop it.”

Carmilla is standing by the back door her anger is boiling up inside of her, Kirsch walks passed with a drink she snatches it out of his hand and knocks it back not taking care as to what it is.

“Wow lady bro what’s going on?”

Carmilla doesn’t take her eyes from Laura and Danny “Agent Orange is about to kiss my girlfriend.”

“Danny, it’s over between us I only want Carmilla.”

“Are you sure?” Danny leans down closer about to kiss Laura.

The door slams open “Take your hands off my girlfriend now, you gigantic piece of shit.” Carmilla is stood by the door breathing heavily seething with hatred and Kirsch standing behind her.

“See Laura is that who you want to be with someone so angry?”

“Step away from her now Danny long legs. I mean it.”

Everyone from the party had gathered around when the heard the door bang and the yelling.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it Elvira?”

“Well I already beat you once pretty sure I can do it again.”

“Fine then.” Danny made a move towards Carmilla.

“Danny enough. I am with Carmilla now that won’t change, and I will be with her for as long as she will have me, you need to get your behaviour in check because I am seriously starting to get really fed up with you and if it keeps going like this I’m not sure if I want to be your friend anymore.”

“Seriously Laura, you’re going choose that over me? I’m so much better than her.” She gestures towards Carmilla “She is going to break your heart.”

“You know what? Maybe she will but right now she makes it feel full. She makes me feel happy. And if I ever stop being friends with you, it will have nothing to do with her, it’s because you are being so damn weird. What you said to Kirsch on Monday was so horrible, I couldn’t believe you could be so nasty and then to attack Carmilla for no reason you’re changing Danny and not for the better. I mean Carmilla yelled at you because you tried to kiss her girlfriend. I would be pretty pissed off if someone tried to kiss her, so she had every right to yell at you.”

Laura was angry at Danny. You could see it in her eyes she looked like she wanted to rip into Danny even more, but she also wanted to cry. Carmilla could tell so she walked over to her. “Hey you okay cupcake?”

“Yeah let’s go get a drink I’m done with this conversation and then can we go to bed.”

“Of course Laura whatever you need.”

“Thanks Carm. You know I wasn’t giving her the chance to kiss me. I was giving her the chance to do the right thing and not kiss me.”

Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “I know cupcake I trust you.” Laura gives her a smile.

Kirsch greets them at the door. “Do you guys have to go to bed I was going to set the fireworks off soon.”

“Oh my god you have fireworks.” Laura said excitedly. “Okay I defiantly want to see that.”

“Okay cupcake, let’s go and get some water I think I have had enough to drink what about you?”

“You see this is what I like about you. You ask me if I have had enough not tell me.”

“Yeah well you are your own person and I trust you to be responsible, and sometimes it’s okay to go a little crazy.”

“You really are the best.” Laura grabs another alcoholic drink. Her anger from before has gone and is replace by sadness, she sniffles a few times. Carmilla wraps her arm around Laura and pulls her in close. “I don’t want to lose my best friend Carm, but she isn’t giving me much of a choice, I gave her the chance to do the right thing and respect my decision on being with you over her.”

“Cupcake there was always this piece of advice my mother gave me, I want to tell you it but I don’t want you to think I’m saying this to try and stop you from being friends with her. I’m going to tell you anyway.” She took a breath hoping Laura wouldn’t be mad at her for this. “Those who mind, don’t matter. Those who matter don’t mind. I don’t know if it really helps. Probably not I’m rubbish with this sort of thing but I guess what I’m trying to say is, if she truly cared about you she wouldn’t have done that. She isn’t being a very good friend, I’m sorry cupcake that’s what I feel, I’m not just saying this because I hate her with every fibre of my being, but because I really care about you, maybe give it some time for both of you to calm down and then try again. She means a lot to you, give her another chance.”

Laura looked at Carmilla with a look of awe. “Carmilla Karnstein, you are one amazing person. Thank you so much.” Laura gave her a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s go and find somewhere to sit to watch the fireworks.” Laura takes Carmilla by the hand and they walk into the garden, they see where the fireworks will be set off from so Carmilla sits on the porch against a wall and Laura sits between her legs and lays her head back onto her girlfriends shoulder, turns into her neck and kisses her, which immediately drew a moan from Carmilla.

“Cupcake not there, my neck happens to be my weak spot.”

Laura feels the vibration of the voice and pulls back. “Shit sorry.” Laura giggles.

They hear Kirsch’s voice. “I’m starting the fireworks now so if you want to watch get out here with some fresh drinks.”

Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura’s stomach and pulls her in closer and rests her chin on the ball of energy she adores so much. Laura places her hands on Carmilla’s as she snuggles in. The first firework sets off a couple of minutes later. The fireworks were bright in contrast to the night sky; the atmosphere was full of energy from the people who were drunk, and having a good time. Laura suddenly stood up confusing Carmilla. “Dance with me.” She reached her hand down to her girlfriend.

Carmilla raised one perfect eyebrow but took her hand anyway. She was pulled to her feet and directly into Laura’s body. They held each other close and swayed to the music in the background. As the last few fireworks went off Carmilla pulled away from Laura slightly so she could look into her eyes then lean in for a kiss, Laura pulled Carmilla’s body closer as they kissed passionately and softly.

“I want to go to bed cupcake, how about you? I’m feeling kind of cuddly tonight.”

“You? Cuddly? I have got to see this.”

“Shh don’t tell anyone.” Carmilla takes her hand and walks over to Kirsch. “Hey bro for brains got any spare clothes we could put on? Ours are still wet.”

“Of course, Carm-sexy follow me.”

“Oh no never call me that again or I will feed you your spleen.”

Laura suppresses a laugh at the horrified look on Kirsch’s face. Then Carmilla speaks again. “Calm down frat boy. I was joking. Mostly.” This time Laura did laugh which caused Carmilla to smile.

Just as they were about to walk inside, the door flew open slamming against the wall, there stood a fuming tall red head covered in foam. Carmilla and Kirsch burst out laughing and Laura tries to contain her laughter. Danny looked towards them.

“Whose idea was this?” she asked seething.

“This has got to be the greatest thing. I was looking forward to see if it would work, and the fact that it happened to you. Fantastic.” Carmilla laughed.

Kirsch high fived her and Danny took a step towards her, Laura instantly stepped in front halting Danny’s movements.

“Don’t even think about its Lawrence you were not the intended target, it could have been anyone, it is a party lighten up.” Laura said and Danny stormed off in a huff. She turned to Carmilla. “That was pretty funny, how did you do that?”

Carmilla explained how it was done with a goofy and loving smile on her face.

 Kirsch watches them. “I’m so glad you guys finally got together, you are so perfect for each other. I haven’t seen Laura look that giddy in a long time, and I don’t think I have ever seen you smile like that Carmilla.” He says sincerely

“Thanks beefcake. I’m lucky to have her.” Carmilla responds.

They continue to Kirsch’s bedroom where he hands them both some sweat pants and a hoodie. He looks at the girls. “They will be massive on you but at least you will be comfy. Anyway follow me to the spare room.” They walk down the hall way. “This is the bathroom.” He says pointing at a door. The room next door is already open. “And this is the spare room. Good night.” He says and then leaves.

The girls look at each other for a minute before Carmilla asked. “Did you want to change in here or in the bathroom?”

“I’ll change in the bathroom I do need to use the toilet.”

Carmilla nods and Laura leaves for the bathroom shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door is shut she pulls off her heels and pulls her leather pants off, it was more difficult than normal as they are stuck to her skin from where they got wet. She then put the sweat pants on just in case Laura came back from the bathroom. Next was the corset, her slightly drunk brain couldn’t quite grasp the lace at the top or get the clasp that does up across the back so she fumbled around for it, she gave up and went to the bathroom taking the hoodie with her, she knocked on the door. The door opens and Laura is standing there with clothes she is practically drowning in and Carmilla swears she has never seen the girl look more adorable than she did in that moment and a smile appears on her face.

“What’s up Carm?”

“I Can’t get my corset undone. It’s hard enough sober, but now it’s impossible.”

Laura laughs quietly and spins her girlfriend around so she can help her out of the corset. Once undone Carmilla makes sure to hold the corset, so it doesn’t completely fall off and turns back around to face Laura.

“Are you done in the bathroom? Need to use it myself.”

“Sure I will wait for you in bed.”

The girl’s trade places, Carmilla watches as Laura walks down the hall. Carmilla comes back to the room to see Laura under the cover playing on her phone. She walks over and climbs in next to Laura.

“Do you have a particular side of the bed you would prefer to sleep on?” Carmilla asks

“No I don’t care.”

“Okay well come here and cuddle me.”

Laura snuggles into Carmilla they face each other foreheads together, legs tangled together, arms wrapped around waists, and they shared a few gentle kisses before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Early on the morning after the party Laura woke up to light streaming through the window. She took in her surroundings and smiling softly when her eyes land on the form of her still sleeping girlfriend, she looked at the beauty and noticed how relaxed her features are, when she is awake her face is hardened to protect herself that only softens when it’s just her and Laura alone. She presses a kiss to the girl’s nose which scrunches up and Laura lets out a soft giggle and traces the line of her jaw, gently coaxing her awake. Nothing happens so Laura continues to press kisses all over her face, she drags her hand down her girlfriend’s arm and takes her hand, brings it up to her mouth, tracing random patterns all over the hand she tenderly holds. Carmilla begins to stir a frown forms on her face until she remembers where she is and who she is with and the beautiful smile that only Laura gets to see graces her lips.

Laura also smiles. “There’s that beautiful smile.” She leans down and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

Carmilla hums and smiles into the kiss. “Were you watching me sleep cupcake?”

“Hmm only a little, you are adorable when you sleep.”

Carmilla opens one eye and gives her a half glare before opening both eyes and shifting to lay to face Laura more. “I am not adorable. I am the darkness fear me.”

Laura softly laughs. “Oh, darkness certainly, just utterly adorable when you are asleep.”

Carmilla huffs and closes her eyes, and bring the duvet up to tuck under her chin grumbling. She was almost back to sleep when she felt Laura’s wondering hands going up and down her arm. She scrunches up her nose again she just wanted to get back to sleep. “What is it creampuff?”

“We should get up my dad will be here in a couple of hours to take us all to detention and I want to get some hot chocolate or tea.”

“Go on then.”

“Come with me please Carm. I will make you your coffee and breakfast.”

Carmilla groans but agrees. Laura squeals and leans over to give her girlfriend a kiss. They climb out of bed and they walk hand in hand down the Hall towards the kitchen. When they arrive Laura quickly goes to the kettle and fills it up with water. Whilst she waits for the kettle to boil Laura rummages through the cupboards looking for the mugs. Carmilla sat on the stool at the breakfast bar watching her girlfriend and the way she moves with ease around the kitchen, she slides off the stool and sneaks up behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her waist placing a kiss on her shoulder. She moves with the honey blonde as she pours the tea and coffee.

Once finished Laura turned around gave Carmilla a quick kiss on her lips and hands her the coffee. Carmilla gives her a bright smile and takes a sip of the drink. She sighs contently, it was made right to her taste. Carmilla puts the cup down and gently takes her girlfriends drink and places it next to hers. She takes Laura’s hand and pulls her in close and dances with her spinning around.

“You are so beautiful Laura. I don’t know what I did to get you to like me, but I’m glad I did it, I am so lucky to call you my girlfriend.”

Laura smile brightly at her. “You didn’t exactly do a lot, I just found you incredibly funny with your sarcasm and snarky responses to people, and the nicknames you come up for people on the spot, and you are incredibly intelligent and that in a girl is my weakness.”

Carmilla smiles and brings her in for a quick kiss before going back to her coffee. Laura finds some bread and pops it into the toaster to make her and Carmilla some breakfast. When the toast pops Laura grabs all four slices butters them, places them on a plate and cuts them in half. She sits next to Carmilla and places the plate between them.

“Carm, you’re staring.”

“Yeah I know.” Carmilla grins at her

Laura rolls her eyes then shoves half a slice of toast into Carmilla’s mouth. And thus, a small fight of shoving food in each other’s mouth. Danny came down in the middle of the girl’s play fighting, she twisted her face in disgust ignoring them and making herself a cup of tea.

“Morning Danny.” Laura says

“Hey Hollis.” Danny says without turning around to look at her ex.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“My head feels like it has been hit by a truck. This hang over is killer.”

“Oh no, drink some water and have some Paracetamol. It will make you feel better.” Danny looked at Laura with an adoring look, aggravating Carmilla.

“Yeah, I will, how are you this morning?” Danny asks.

“Yeah I’m fine slight headache but nothing too serious.” Laura says as she moves to rest her head against Carmilla’s shoulder.

Danny tried to be civil, she tried not to let her feelings get in the way but it wasn’t working. She gave Laura a tight-lipped smile. “I’m going to get ready for school.”

“By the way my dad is picking us all up in a little while.”

With that Danny left the two alone. After a while everyone had been down to make themselves a tea or a coffee and disappeared again to get ready for school.

Kirsch came back down a while later, to speak to the girl’s. “My sister is away at Uni and I think she is about the same size as you, so I called her and asked if you could borrow some clothes and she said it was okay, if you want to I don’t think your clothes will be dry properly.”

“They weren’t when I checked this morning, so thanks we would like to borrow some clothes.”

“Sure, follow me and I will take you to her room.” They followed Kirsch to his sister’s room. “By the way Carmilla my sister went through a punk stage and still has a lot of black clothes.”

“Thanks Beefcake.”

He opens the bedroom door and the two girls walk in, he bids them a good bye and shuts the door. Carmilla and Laura spent a good ten minutes deciding on an outfit each. Luckily for them Kirsch had been right about them all being the same size. Carmilla picks out a pair of dark red skinny jeans that had holes cut into the knees. And a black T-Shirt with white writing that says pick up a book instead with a few pictures of little books. Laura picked out a pair of black Skinny jeans a plain white T-Shirt and a Harry Potter Hufflepuff letterman jacket. They quickly got changed and left the bathroom, as they made their way down to the lounge Laura got a text from her dad to say that he had just left. When they reached the lounge Carmilla went straight to the two-seater sofa that was available. Laura said hello to everyone as she sat beside Carmilla and snuggled into her side. Everyone sat in comfortable silence watching the T.V

About fifteen minutes later the door bell rung. Kirsch turned off the T.V and answered the door. “Good morning Mr. Hollis come in, everyone is just getting their things together. Sherman and Kirsch came into the living room where everyone was either putting their shoes on or picking up their bags and coats. They all arrived outside and decided on where they would sit in the vehicle. Will, Kirsch and Perry sat inside of the car while Carmilla, Laura, LaFontaine and Danny sat in the back. Carmilla and Laura sat in the middle against the window cuddled together while Danny and LaFontaine sat against the sides. The car pulls up outside the school at ten to nine where the Dean and the teacher who gave them detention was waiting for them.

“Good morning children.” The Dean says to everyone. “Let’s go inside I would like to talk to all of you and find out why you are all here.”

Everyone makes their way into the school and go to the library, they all sit on the tables quietly and looked at the Dean. “So, Laura tell me what happened.” The Dean says

“Well we were all at the field except for Danny and Kirsch. I saw them approaching and I could hear Danny yelling at him she said something to him that was harsh, then she turned on Carmilla and physically attacked her, Carmilla defended herself and did a good job as she didn’t hurt Danny and then Miss. Ophelia came along asked what happened but then everyone shouted over everyone and then she put us all into detention.” Laura said as she recapped what happened on Monday.

“Right well, it seems unfair that all of you got detention but when you all yell over the eldest and strictest teacher who doesn’t want to deal with your antics, I don’t really blame her, as for you Miss. Lawrence I do not tolerate any form of violence in my school therefore you will also be attending detention every day after school for half an hour with myself. When the bell rings I expect you to come straight to my office and sit silently at my desk and do any homework you have been given. Understood?”

“Yes, Dean Morgan I understand I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me you have to apologise to.” Lilita says as she motions towards her daughter.

Danny lets out a frustrated huff. “Sorry Carmilla.” She says without looking at her.

“Right well since this is detention I want you all to hand over your phones and sit quietly. Think of it like class, myself or Miss Ophelia will be back at the beginning of break to allow you to go to the toilet or go to the café to get a drink and then again at lunch. One of us will be back to let you out for twenty minutes to get some lunch I brought some sandwiches I made, there are a few Ham sandwiches and a few cheese sandwiches, with a collection of snacks, and some drinks. I hope it will be enough for you all.”

“Thanks Dean Morgan.” Laura says with a smile.

“It was my pleasure, I wouldn’t normally do this but considering you all are some of the best students and it is kind of unfair that you are all here, I figured why not. Now you may find a book to read, and talk quietly but you do not leave this room.”

“Dean Morgan, may I speak with you privately for a moment please?” Carmilla asks.

“Yes, right this way.”

Carmilla and Lilita walk outside of the library. And stand in the hall way.

“I wonder what bullshit Wednesday Addams is going to spew to the Dean.” Danny says bitterly.

“Seriously Danny this is what I meant when I said about you being nasty, I’m getting real sick of it.” Laura responds.

“Sorry Laura.”

“No don’t apologise, you don’t mean it and you going to do it again.

 

 “Are you okay sweetheart?” Lilita asks when she notices the sad look on her daughter’s face.

“Yeah I just wanted to know if you’re okay with people not knowing that you’re my mum?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I just feel like you think maybe I’m ashamed that you’re my mother. But that isn’t it at all, I just don’t want people to treat me differently. Since you adopted Will and I, I have never been more grateful to anyone, not many people adopt older kids let alone two of them, I’m just beyond happy that I got to stay with my brother, you have been nothing but supportive of us and loving, I feel horrible that people don’t know, I just don’t want them to treat me differently.”

“Carmilla sweetheart, there is nothing wrong with that. Hell, if grand mama was my head teacher I wouldn’t have told anyone, you just want people to have an opinion of who you are and not on who your mother is.”

“Thanks mum, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go back in there I will be in my office.”

Carmilla opens the door to the library, walks over to her girlfriend gives her a kiss before disappearing to find some paper and a pencil, when she returns she sits down next to Laura and begins drawing. She couldn’t really concentrate on what she was drawing, nothing but doodles seem to appear. She screwed up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin that was at the front of the library which was a fair distance.

“Holy shit good aim Carmilla.” Kirsch said.

“It’s not that hard beefcake.” Carmilla replied, getting up and walking away.

 

It didn’t take Laura long to realise Carmilla wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon, so she got up to search for the brunette. She looked through all the shelves on the first floor, nothing, she went up on to the second floor and looked through all the shelves again and still nothing, but then she remembered that there was a door that led into another room for private group study sessions. The door was hidden right at the back. She made her way over to the door, knocked on it and opened the door to find her girlfriend laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She walked over to her and laid down and draped her arm over her.

“Carm are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You’re not fine but if you don’t want to talk about it that’s okay but I’m here until you do.” Laura shuffled in, kissed Carmilla on her chin and placed her head on the brunette’s chest.

“Are you sure you want to be with me?” Carmilla asks nervously.

Laura shoots up to look at her girlfriend. “Yes, I’m sure. What has bought this on?”

“I can’t stop thinking about what Danny said yesterday about me breaking your heart.”

“Carm we are in high school, we don’t know what will happen to us, but for right now I am happy with you, don’t listen to Danny okay. Her opinion doesn’t matter, she needs to respect that I chose you over her.” She leans down to give her girlfriend a kiss. “let’s just have a nap okay?”

“Sure Creampuff.”

The floor wasn’t the comfiest place but they were okay as they had each other. Carmilla felt the steady rise and fall of Laura’s chest and listened to her soft breathing, nothing mattered outside of that room. It was just Carmilla and Laura existing in their own little world.

 

An hour and a half later Carmilla’s back was beginning to hurt and it woke her up, she looked to her right to see that Laura was still asleep, she traced intricate patterns up and down Laura’s arm to gently wake her up, Laura smiled feeling happy in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Hey creampuff did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah why did you wake me?”

“Well my back was beginning to hurt on the wooden floor so I thought we should go and sit on the sofa down stairs.”

“Hmm I like that idea.”

Laura sat up but hovered over Carmilla and gave her a kiss “Thank you Carm.”

“What for?” Carm asks as the begin to walk back down to join their friends.

“Well thinking about my back for starters and just for generally being a wonderful girlfriend who is caring but not controlling.”

“What are you going to do about Danny?”

“I’m not sure. She is really pissing me off.”

“Well Clifford needs to sort her shit out. You need supportive friends.”

“yeah I know.”

The girls arrived back at where their friends were sitting and Laura invited them to join her and Carmilla on the sofas at the back, they all agreed. Everybody got comfortable Danny sat next to Laura, Carmilla glared at Danny and sat the other side of her girlfriend who immediately snuggled into her.

“Anybody got any ideas on what to do so we can pass the time?” Carmilla asked the group.

“We could play truth or dare.” Will suggested, everyone shrugged agreeing as no one could think of anything. “Okay then who wants to go first?”

“I will.” Lafontaine says with a wicked grin. “Will Truth or Dare?”

“I know you Laf I’m going to regret this but Dare.”

“I dare you to give the person sitting opposite you a lap dance for ten seconds.”

“Oh god, okay. Sorry Laura.” Will stood up and walked towards his sister’s girlfriend and turned around giving Laura an impressive dance which earned him a high five from Laf and a good laugh from the others. “Okay Kitty, Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was your first impression of the person to your right.”

Carmilla looked to her right and saw her girlfriend giving her a be careful what you say look. “Honestly, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and her smile was so bright it could brighten the darkest of days.”

“You’re such a sap Karnstein.” Laf says

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Alright Suzy homemaker truth or dare.”

“I’m not so sure if I would be any good at this.” Perry says a little frazzled.

“Just pick one Curley Sue.”

“Alright I pick Dare.”

An evil grin spread across Carmilla’s face and Perry gulped thinking it was going to be something horrible. Carmilla’s grin turned into a gentle smile. “I dare you to do an improvised dance.”

 Perry stood up and did an improvised dance for about a minute turns out she was very good at dancing. “Was that okay.”

“I had no idea you could dance like that Betty Crocker. That’s impressive.”

“Thank you Carmilla, I used to do Ballet and Tap dancing when I was younger.” Perry says as she smooth’s out her clothes and takes her seat again. “Right Kirsch Truth or Dare.”

“I pick dare.”

“I dare you to use my scarf as a blindfold and guess who a person is by just feeling them.”

“Oh cool.”

Perry tied her scarf around Kirsch’s eye tightly but not enough to cause harm. There was a silent argument about who should be the one for Kirsch to find out who it is. Finally, after a few seconds Laura volunteered to do it, she took a step-in front of Kirsch, grabbed his wrists and guided his hands to her face. Kirsch gently felt over Laura’s face put his hand on her head to try and determine the height. “You definitely aren’t Danny, too short.” He ran his hand through wavy hair. “Not Perry as her hair is curly not wavy so either Carmilla or Laura.” He runs his fingers across her jaw and smiles. “Hi Laura.” He pulls off the blind and see’s Laura smiling at him.

“That’s impressive Kirsch the jawline gave it away right.” Laura said.

“Yeah Carmilla’s jaw is sharper.”

“It’s a pretty nice jaw.” Laura said with a dreamy smile then she saw the look on Danny’s face, her smile dropped a little but she wasn’t going to let Danny ruin her happiness. Carmilla appeared behind Laura wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

“Will bro truth or dare.” Kirsch asked when everybody had settled back down

“Totally going with a dare.”

“Explain to the person you like the least why you like them the least.”

“Oh easy Danny I like you the least, you are so full of yourself its disturbing, you treat my sister like shit because, she is a better person than you are you’re just mad Laura chose her over you, you are so rude and mean to Kirsch and he doesn’t deserve it, he is a sweet guy and has done nothing to be physically or verbally mean to anyone but for some reason you pick on him, is it because it makes you feel better because you are so alone and miserable and a generally shitty person, and honestly I have zero idea what Laura saw in you in the first place.”

Danny sat there with jaw and fists clenched and her whole body was tight and vibrating with anger. Carmilla sat there with a satisfied grin suppressing laughter, thinking it was about time someone took the giantess off her high horse. Laura, Perry and Laf were shocked and Kirsch had a grateful look.

Will looked to Lafontaine. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What is something you never want your parents to know?”

“Well I was in the attic once and I wasn’t supposed to be up there as it isn’t safe its mouldy and wet. And I was looking through some boxes and I picked up this dress obviously, my mum’s wedding dress and I accidently dropped it into some wet mould.”

“Oh my god, your mum would kill you if she found out.” Will said laughing.

“Yeah so I put it back and got out of there. Anyway Danny. Truth or Dare.”

“uh truth.”

“Who was the last person you kissed?”

“The last person I kissed was the day before Laura dumped me.” Danny sighed. “Anyway, Kirsch truth or dare.” Danny said quickly changing the subject

Kirsch looked around nervously. “Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?”

“No. I have no feelings for anyone. Laura, truth or dare?

“Dare.”

“I dare you to spin a bottle and kiss whoever it lands on, on the lips.”

“Alright who has a bottle?”

Perry rifled through her bag and found a bottle with a bit of water left in it and handed it to Laura. Laura leaned over placing the bottle on the floor, she gave it a good spin and it landed between Kirsch and Danny, she shrugged and spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Will. Laura looked to her girlfriend who was sat there with an amused look on her face, she stood up walked to Will and gave him a kiss on the lips. Laura stepped back and wiped her mouth on her arm and sat back down next to her girlfriend and cuddled into her pulling her arm around her.

“I’m highly offended Laura, I’m not that bad of a kisser am I?”

“Your sister is better and I was just winding you up.” Laura said laughing. “Carm Truth or dare?”

Just before Carmilla could answer the Dean came through the library doors. “Time for a break everyone, you have ten minutes to go to the toilet and stretch your legs, if you aren’t back within fifteen minutes you will be staying for an extra hour. Understood?”

Everyone nodded and left the library. Carmilla and Laura took a leisurely stroll to the bathrooms did their business and then had a make out session with Laura up on the sink and Carmilla pressed as far into her as possible, neither of them heard the door open when Danny walked in and gagged, Carmilla tried to pull back but Laura tangled her hand in raven hair and pulled her back in, Danny proceeded into one of the stalls when she came back she reminded them that their fifteen minutes were almost up Laura pulled back and opened her eyes which were glazed over, she bit her lip and leaned in for another kiss. Instead of stopping their kissing Carmilla simply wrapped Laura’s legs around her waist and wrapped her arms around her neck, slid her hands under Laura and pulled the girl into her and walked unsteadily back to the library, they were the last ones back with about twenty seconds to spare, half the group cleared their throats while the other half made gagging noises at the two of them. Laura blushed and hid her face into Carmilla’s neck and tightened her hold before sliding off. Carmilla had a smug look on her face, but who wouldn’t when they were dating the most beautiful girl in the school. The Dean came back before the twenty seconds were up and nodded at everyone happy that they were all back on time, then she left the room again leaving the gang to do their thing. They all settled back onto the couches opting to just relax and talk among themselves. While Carmilla engaged in a conversation with her brother Laura had fallen asleep again, she wrapped up the conversation and laid down with Laura and pulled the girl into her and went to sleep to the sound of others talking slowly, one by one the rest of the gang quickly dropped off to sleep.

A couple of hours later and the dean came into the library to get them lunch they weren’t by the door where she left them so she went to the couches which she knew to be popular among the students, she got there and found them all asleep she smiled to herself when she saw her daughter wrapped up in the girl she had a crush on for so long with a smile gracing her lips and she shifted and tightened her grip. “Alright kids everyone up its lunch time.” The group groaned and woke up but Carmilla didn’t move, the Dean walked closer. “Carmilla wake up it’s time for lunch.”

Carmilla recognised her mother’s voice and she had forgotten she was at school. “What time is it mum.” Carmilla heard everyone gasp

“Danny burst out laughing. “I think Carmilla has mummy issues, calling the dean mum.” Danny continued to laugh.

 _Fuck it._ Carmilla thought to herself. “The Dean is my mother redwood tree, so we are all in detention because you attacked the Dean’s daughter, you thick bint.”

“Carmilla sweetheart be nice.” Lilita looked her daughter with the look of scolding.

“No mum, she is nothing but horrible to me and doesn’t respect my relationship with Laura because she can’t get over the fact that she got dumped by someone who preferred to be with me.”

“Regardless, you don’t need to retaliate.”

“Sorry mum.”

“It’s not me you have to apologise to.” Her mother said gesturing to Danny.

“No chance, I will try my best not to retaliate but I’m not apologising to her, she is a bully and doesn’t deserve an apology.”

“You stubborn little so and so, just go to lunch the lot of you, you have twenty minutes this time to stretch and do whatever, sandwiches drinks and snacks are all on the table at the front of the library. I will be back before the hour is up to make sure you have all returned.”

Carmilla looked around the room at everyone who were all staring at her. “What?” she asked a bit harsher than necessary.

“What happened about not letting anyone know Kitty?”

“I have been thinking about that a lot lately, but I guess I just don’t care anymore, sorry Will.”

“Its okay I was never bothered but I’m proud of you.”

“That’s a good thing you did Carm.” Laura gave her a kiss on the cheek. “What made you change your mind?”

“I guess I just felt like mother would think I’m ashamed to be the Dean’s daughter, it wasn’t that at all, I just wanted people to have an opinion on me and not the fact that my mother is the Dean.” Carmilla took a deep sigh. “After my parents died the dean took Will and I in together. Not many people adopt older kids or two for that matter, but she did, she took us both, raised us, loved us asked us if we wanted to change our name’s or not and we didn’t we were old enough to remember our parents and we wanted to stay connected to them, and she had no problem with it, we loved her as soon as we found out we would be staying together.”

“That’s really sweet Carmilla I like this side of you.”

Danny listened in on the conversation and her hatred for Carmilla grew, she knew Laura had a weak spot for nice girl’s which is exactly what Carmilla was turning out to be. She walked to the front of the library grabbed herself something to eat and sulked off to the second floor and hid in a corner wishing she could get over Laura.

The girls stood up and went to the bathroom and had a walk around the school for a while hand in hand. When they got back Carmilla told Laura to go ahead and sit down and that she would pick her some food and bring it over. Laura went and sat back down on the couches, everyone was back except Danny wasn’t there.

“Where’s Danny?” she asked the group

They all shrugged except for Perry. “I saw her grab some food and go to the second floor.”

Laura sighed and went to find her, maybe they could talk. She walked up the stairs and walked around all the shelves, she had only done this, this morning looking for her girlfriend. She finds Danny sitting at the back against a window, she took one look at her ex and could tell she had been crying, Laura walked forward carefully and sat down cross legged in front of the girl.

“What do you want Laura? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?”

“Probably but I wanted to check on my friend.”

Danny did everything she could to avoid looking at Laura so she looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “Friend.” Danny scoffs.

“Yes Danny, well that’s what I thought considering I still want to hang out with you.”

“Why do you want to be my friend you dumped me most people don’t want to be friends with their exes.”

“Because Danny, we were friends long before we got together, I don’t want what happened between us to change the friendship we had, what I did was so wrong and I won’t ever forgive myself for it, and I thought you had moved on from it because we were still hanging out, I guess I was wrong.”

“I still want to be with you Laura, I’m still so in love with you it breaks my heart when I see you with Vampirella. Are you in love with her Laura?”

“Yeah I am.”

Suddenly there was a crash come from behind them, Carmilla cleared her throat. “I just came to make sure you were okay.” She turns to leave, no one has ever loved her before, she doesn’t know what to do, she loves Laura but didn’t think she would love her back.

“Carm wait, please.” Laura quickly got off the floor and followed Carmilla. “I’m sorry okay I know it’s way too soon, I have had feelings for you since before I got with Danny, the more time I spent with you the feelings got stronger and then during the week my feelings just blew up and then we kissed and I was a goner, I’m sorry if it’s too much for you and I totally understand if you want to end it here, because you probably think I’m completely crazy, I’m sorry Carm.” They stood there for what felt like forever just staring at each other. “Okay silence isn’t good, I guess that means that this is too much for you, I’m sorry, I should go.” Laura turned around and began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her wrist spin her around and kiss her firmly.

“Sorry I didn’t say anything I was just shocked, I didn’t think we would get that far I thought you would have gotten rid of me before you fell in love with me, no one has ever loved me back, I love you Laura.” Laura squeaks and throws her arms around Carmilla and pulls her in for a heated kiss.

Danny clears her throat from behind them. “I’m glad that you are happy Laura, but I need to do what’s best for me, I need space Laura I can’t be around you, I’m sorry, I’ll see you around Hollis.” Danny places a hand on her shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, and walked away from them a tear rolling down her cheek.

Laura turned to look at Carmilla who was already looking at her, Carmilla didn’t know what to say so she just pulled her girlfriend into her and her head rested on her chest, they stood that way for a while. Laura untangled herself from Carmilla and they went back to the rest of the group, Danny wasn’t there.

“Did you find Danny?” Perry asked.

“Yeah, we aren’t friends anymore.”

“What the hell happened?” Laf questioned shocked.

“She said she was still so in love with me that it hurt her to see me with Carmilla. And that she needed to do what was best for her, have some space and not be around me anymore.”

“Well damn. How do you feel about that?” They asked.

“Well, I’m gutted she was a good friend. I thought maybe we had moved past the breakup, we were good friends before we got together, but she couldn’t handle that I’m in love with Carmilla.”

Carmilla took her hand and led her to the couch to eat their lunch. “If you ever want to talk about what just happened, you could talk to me if you wanted.”

“You don’t even like Danny.” Laura said, she hadn’t expected Carmilla to want to talk about it.

“You’re right I don’t like her, I can’t stand her and I think she is awful, but she is, was your friend and I’m your girlfriend and I will support you.” Carmilla said to her.

“You are so amazing. Maybe another time though I just want to concentrate on you.”

“Concentrate on me? How do you plan on doing that?”

“Like this.” Laura straddles Carmilla and kisses her. The kiss quickly becomes non-PG for the setting they are in. Laura climbs off Carmilla and drags her back to the private group study room at the back of the second floor. They walked up the stairs and hurried to the back room. Laura opened the door thankfully it was empty, as she didn’t know where Danny had gone. She pulled Carmilla in, shut the door and pushed her girlfriend against the wall and kissed her hard, they eased themselves onto the floor with Carmilla hovering over Laura.

Carmilla pulled back for a moment to look into Laura’s eyes, the smiled at each other. “Let’s slow this down a little okay I just want to hold you and take it slow.”

Laura nodded. “Okay.” Carmilla leaned down to kiss her but rolled off Laura and slightly rolled her so they were on their side facing each other. Carmilla wrapped herself around Laura the best she could and pulled her close. They lay there for a while just taking each in. suddenly the door to the room slammed open and the girls jumped apart.

“Come on you two its boring out there without the whipped queen of sarcasm and her tiny gay.” Lafontaine told them, they took one glance at their dishevelled state. “Oh, did I interrupt sexy times?”

“No Laf nothing like that.” Laura defended.

“Well it looks like it.”

“So, things may have gotten a little heated, so no there wasn’t any “sexy times” Laf so why are you all bored.”

“Miss sarcasm isn’t there to make fun of things and just isn’t the same.”

“What do you want to do Carm?”

“Well I was hoping for another nap but I suppose we can go back to the dimwit squad.” Carmilla stands up and holds her hand out for Laura to take which she does happily.

“Laf have you seen Danny?” Laura questioned

“Yeah she came to tell us what happened.”

“How is she?”

“Well as best as you can be when the woman you are in love with loves someone else.” They noticed the pained expression on Laura’s face. “Listen Frosh it’s not your fault you don’t feel the same way, Danny needs to get over sooner rather than later, how are you holding up about it?”

“She was my best friend before we got together. I knew it would end this way. I should never have gotten into a relationship with her, I just feel horrible breaking her heart, but it wasn’t fair to her that during our relationship I was thinking of Carmilla and it wasn’t fair to me because I wasn’t happy.”

“I get that, but seriously L nothing to beat yourself up over.”

“Thanks, Laf.” Laura said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

The trio walked back over to the sofas where the rest of them were sitting looking bored out of their minds. They all sat together mindlessly chatting with Carmilla throwing in a lot of sarcasm and witty retorts, which Laf also joined in occasionally. When the clock struck three, the dean came back saying that it was time for them all to leave. Carmilla and Laura walk outside, hand in hand to where Sherman was waiting, Carmilla opened the passenger door for her girlfriend, who gave her a kiss before getting into the seat.

“Carmilla, any chance you would like to join us for dinner? I would like to get to know you better.”

“That would be very nice sir. I will just have to ask my mum.”

“Alright we will wait here.”

Carmilla gives him a smile, turns around and walks to the door where her mum emerges.

“Hey mum, can I go to Laura’s for dinner? her dad just invited me.”

“Sure, but now the two of you are dating I want you home tonight.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “Of course, not that anything would be happening.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Because it’s her I want to do this right with her.”

“Who knew my ‘badass’ daughter could be such a romantic sap? Go on then I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks mum, see you tonight.” Carmilla gives her mum a kiss on the cheek and hug before running back to Laura and jumps in the back. Laura quickly climbs into the back landing on Carmilla. “So graceful cupcake.”

“As always.” She responds as she takes Carmilla’s hand in hers, and with a quick kiss they head off to the Hollis house hold where they have a nice evening where Sherman gets to know more about Carmilla.


End file.
